Ichigo's New Zanpakuto's
by StringDman
Summary: Thirteen Months After Losing His Powers During The Winter War, Ichigo Has Lived A Very Boring And Normal Life Unable To Help Anyone. That All Changes When He Discovers A Faint Trace Of Aizen's Spiritual Energy. Investigating, He Finds Kyoka Suigetsu And Finds Out That He Now Has The Ability To Have A Zanpakuto Cling To His Soul. How Will He Fair During The Reigai Invasion.
1. That Was Unexpected

**Ichigo's New Zanpakuto's**

 **Title Says It All. Thirteen Months After Losing His Powers During The Winter War, Ichigo Has Lived A Very Boring And Normal Life Unable To Help Anyone. That All Changes When He Discovers A Faint Trace Of Aizen's Spiritual Energy. When He Checks, He Finds Kyoka Suigetsu. After Touching It, She Somehow Clung To His Soul, And Is Now A Part Of Him. He Not Only Gains All Her Abilities, But Also The Knowledge Of Aizen's Kido Skills. What Happens When Ichigo Finds That He Can Make Zanpakuto Part Of His Soul During The Reigai Invasion?**

 **M For Language, Violence, Nudity. AU, OOC, Possible IchigoXHarem, OC Requests.**

 **Chapter 1: This Is Unexpected**

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he finally got out of bed. He stretched himself out as he made his way out of his room and into the bathroom. Once inside, he got himself ready for the day. After a warm shower he looked at himself in the steamed mirror and could barely make out his face. He sighed and left for his room with a towel around his waist. He went into his room and put on a a pair of black jeans, a white sweater with black and red stripes along the sleeves, and a pair of red shoes. Ichigo went downstairs and sat at the dining table like always.

"Good morning Ichigo." Yuzu said from the kitchen when she saw his orange hair through the steam from the pot she was cooking from.

"Morning Yuzu." Ichigo said to her with a smile.

Karin was sitting across from her brother and watching the TV talk about the weather. She glanced over at Ichigo briefly and said. "Hey Ichigo. Good morning."

"Hey Karin." Ichigo said while he placed his hands on under his chin and watched the news as well.

Fortunately for Ichigo, his dad was out on a business trip and would be gone for a few weeks, so no surprise wake attacks at least.

For thirteen months, Ichigo would go about his day from going to school to going to where he worked odd jobs for his boss and then back home. It was almost like perfect clockwork for him, and the thing that he could never shake or get over after thirteen months later was the fact that none of his friends from the soul society ever visited him. He assumed that they wanted him to move on with his life and forget about the dangers of the spiritual world, but the least they could do was at least come by and say hi every once in awhile.

Yuzu finished making breakfast and passed it out to the two. After a good ten minutes of sitting there eating and watching the news, Ichigo finished and got up to leave. Today was one of the rare Saturdays that Ichigo had no work to do. Ikumi was feeling strangely generous today and gave Ichigo his first day off in three weeks, so Ichigo decided to just walk around town for a while. As he walked along a street, Ichigo's thoughts went back to how everything was before he lost his powers. He would never admit it to anyone but he actually heavily enjoyed what he did. He loved protecting his friends and family, and he loved flying around high in the sky slaying hollows and helping souls cross over. He loved every bit of it.

As Ichigo was lost in his thoughts at that time, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and soon found his way in the forest. Once he realized where he was, he sighed to himself.

"Dammit." He whispered as he turned around and tried to find his way back. Unfortunately for Ichigo, he was kinda lost at this point.

 _"Great."_ He thought to himself as he just walked on. _"First I space out then I get myself lost. I'm a mess right now."_

For a few minutes Ichigo walked until he just decided to stop and rest for a bit. He leaned up against a tree and looked up into the sky as he wondered just what he should do to quell this growing despair within his soul. He thought for a moment until he felt something strange in the air. He looked around and wondered if it was a spiritual being or just his mind playing tricks on him. As quickly as the presence was there, it quickly left. Ichigo shrugged it off and went back to his thoughts, until he heard a faint scream in the distance.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said as he ran over to help whoever it was in need of it.

As he got closer to where he heard the screaming, it was getting louder and more distinct. It was a female voice from how high pitched it was, and she sounded like she was in extreme amounts of pain. Almost like she was being tortured by something, or someone. Ichigo kicked into high gear when the screaming suddenly stopped. He went where it was loudest last before it stopped, a large clearing. He looked around and hoped that whoever it was that they were alright for now at least.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ichigo shouted out and hoped that he got any kind of response whatsoever. After looking around and not seeing a single person within sight, Ichigo started to panic. If he couldn't even help some innocent girl from whatever it was that was hurting her, then what good is he now in his current state.

Ichigo looked and looked until he finally heard a faint cry off in the distance of the clearing. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and arrived to where the cry was, and to his absolute surprise it wasn't a girl that was crying, it was a zanpakuto. Ichigo slowly approached it and noticed that it was entangled in vines and covered in leaves and growing grass. He knelt down to it and got a very good look at the handle. The green wrappings and diamond like guard reminded him of one other zanpakuto he clashed with long ago. That was when his eyes widened in horror as he remembered exactly whose zanpakuto this belonged to.

"Y-you're," Ichigo stammered. "Aizen's zanpakuto."

Almost as if she heard him, Aizen's zanpakuto spoke to Ichigo in a pleading voice. "Please help me. It hurts. It hurts so much. I can't take the pain anymore. Please."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aizen was a fearless and crazed mad man who would do anything to get what he wanted in the end, but his zanpakuto seemed terrified of whatever it was that was hurting her. Ichigo thought for a moment as he recalled the things that Aizen did with his blade over his lifetime. Experimenting on countless soul reapers. Turning Shinji and his group into the vizards they are now. Placing that blame on Kisuke and Tessai. Causing those two and Yoruichi to leave and forced into exile as criminals. Causing the entire Winter War. Betraying his own army and even cutting down his closet ally with a sick smile on his face. Rangiku told him of that.

Now that Ichigo was thinking about what Aizen did, he realized that that was all Aizen, not his zanpakuto. Against his better judgement and not wanting to leave her there collecting more vines and in some intense pain, Ichigo reached for her and was about to bring her to Kisuke. Right when he was a fingertip away, he felt some kind of surge flow through his hand. Ichigo soon after grabbed the hilt and the surge changed to purple spirit energy that came from the blade. It engulfed the surprised teen and wrapped itself completely around him. As Ichigo was inside this purple energy, he blacked out and felt himself falling. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at a blacked out sky and falling down. He turned his head to see his inner world under the water like before when he trained with Tensa Zangetsu. When he was about to land on a rooftop though, he found himself within someones tight embrace. Ichigo landed softly on the roof and looked to see who was hugging him. His eyes widened when he realized it was a girl with long green hair that had a purple highlight going down the middle of it all the way to the tips. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and hugged her impressive breasts tightly.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to pry her off of him. "Let go of me dammit!" His prudish nature was very apparent at this point. The girl just kept a tight hold on him and didn't let go no matter what. Ichigo eventually gave up and decided to try a different approach. He sat up with her still attached to him and stroked her hair gently. "Listen," he started in a soft tone of voice. "I know you're probably scared and still in a lot of pain, but holding onto me isn't going to-"

He was interrupted when she lifted her head off his chest and looked straight at him with teary purple eyes. "Thank you so much." She sobbed out. "The pains gone now. It's gone now." She hugged him gently this time, taking in his muscular build that was through his shirt. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"You know my name?" He asked her with a surprised look on his face.

She looked back up to him and smiled. "Aizen talked about you a lot. I just happened to be on his hip whenever he did."

"I'm sorry but I kinda don't remember your name all too well." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head.

The girl chuckled at him for a bit then introduced herself. "My name is Kyoka Suigetsu."

The moment she said her name, Ichigo was starting to feel a slight headache. It wasn't a strong headache, but more of an irritating one that was gnawing on him at that moment. Kyoka was concerned for him but her concern turned to surprise when Ichigo fell backwards on his back and stared at the blacked out sky with wide eyes and deep breaths.

"Ichigo?" Kyoka started as she scooted to his head. "Are you okay?"

Taking one last deep breath, Ichigo looked up to her purple eyes and smirked. "Kido." He said to her, causing her to tilt her head at what he said. "I know all of Aizen's kido now."

He sat up and then stood. As he was getting up, his inner world started to morph slightly. Some of the small buildings started to grow into skyscrapers again only this time they had purple glass windows. Some of the smaller buildings also started to change to a purple color. The smaller ones were around the skyscrapers of the same color.

"What the hell?" Ichigo muttered to himself. He hadn't seen a skyscraper in his inner world in such a long time that it felt almost unnatural to him at first. As he stared at them, he was brought out of his musing when Kyoka tugged on his shoulder. He looked right at her. "What's up Kyoka?"

"There's some dark skin chick with purple hair carrying you right now." Kyoka said to him nonchalantly. "She seems really worried right now. You might wanna leave and talk to her before she does something you'll probably regret."

"Yoruichi must've found my body when I was encased in your energy." Ichigo said to her. He didn't waste anytime, exiting his inner world and finding himself on the shoulder of a frantic Yoruichi.

Ichigo knew she was one of the fastest soul reapers in the soul society, but the way she was moving at blinding speeds was starting to make Ichigo feel sick for a moment. In a desperate attempt to get her to stop, Ichigo moved his arms around and broke out of her tight grip. He fell off her shoulder much to her surprise and landed on solidified air. She stopped and slid on air herself as she saw Ichigo look at himself. He was in a strange soul reaper outfit. It wasn't black and white like other soul reapers, it was purple with a green obi to it. He also had on a black coat that reached down to his ankles with a blue kanji on the back for moon. Instead of regular sandals and white socks, he wore black sandals with no socks at all. He looked inside his coat and saw Kyoka Suigetsu attached to his left side. After a short time looking over himself, he looked over to the stunned Yoruichi and smirked at her reaction to him.

"What's wrong Yoruichi?" He asked as her as he crossed his arms at her. "Long time no see and this is how I get to see you again?"

"Ichigo." She said with a confused look on her face as she slowly made her way to him. "What the hell happened to you?" She was in arms reach of him now and wanted to touch him to see if he was really there.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and stopped her from doing so. She looked up at him and saw him staring into her golden eyes with his brown ones, almost like he was locking her in a trance. "It's nice to see you again by the way, Yoruichi." Ichigo said to her as he backed away from her. She felt a strange sense of loneliness when he released her. "I'm gonna get back in my body and head home before anyone else shows up. See ya in a bit Yoruichi."

Before she could even say a single word, Ichigo was gone in a flash. Before she could move to follow him though, Ichigo appeared in front of her and surprised her with how close he was to her. He smiled down at her.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell Kisuke that I got my powers back Yoruichi." Ichigo said to her with a smirk. "I want to see that stupid grin knocked off his face when I show up at the shop later. See ya, again." He flashed away, leaving her in a stunned daze.

Ichigo flashed in front of his unconscious body and scooped it up before heading home through flash step. he had missed this. Being able to move this fast and free throughout his town. It was amazing for him to have his powers back, but he knew that he should probably keep a low profile so he could avoid everyone else's suspicions. He leapt the rest of the way and stood at his window. He tapped the glass to get Kon's attention and saw the absolute shocked expression on the stuffed lions face as he looked at Ichigo in a strange new outfit. Kon opened the window and let Ichigo inside. Once inside, Ichigo placed his body on the bed and entered back into it. When he opened his eyes up and could still feel spiritual beings outside in the city, he smiled. He really did have all of his powers back now, and now it was time to see Kisuke to find out how he did it in the first place.

"Kon." Ichigo said to the still shocked mod soul. "I'm heading to Kisuke's for a bit. I'll see ya later tonight."

Before Kon could even say anything, Ichigo was already out the door and down the stairs. He ran out the door and headed for the shop as quickly as he could now. Ichigo made it to the shop right as Yoruichi had landed near the front door. She noticed him and saw the massive grin on his face, something she hadn't seen for a long time. The look he had was almost intoxicating as he walked past her and into the shop.

"Yo Kisuke?" Ichigo started with completely enthusiasm in his voice.

Kisuke walked out of a side room and saw Ichigo standing there with a grin on his face. Kisuke would've greeted Ichigo in his usual jovial tone but then he noticed how Yoruichi was staring at him not with a usual mischievous grin, but with an almost lustful gaze. She looked like she had just fallen for someone and that was when Kisuke looked back at the orange haired teen in front of him.

"It's pretty rare to see you in here Ichigo." Kisuke started while flipping his fan over his face. "There something I can help you with?"

Ichigo simply smiled at him, much to the shopkeepers surprise. Ichigo smiling at him.

"I want to show you something real quick Kisuke." Ichigo started. "I'm gonna need to go to your training grounds for a quick moment."

Kisuke looked back to Yoruichi who hadn't taken her eyes off of Ichigo this entire time. His curiosity outweighed his confusion, so he led them to the hatch only to run into the three mod souls in their plushy forms. Ichigo asked if they could come too since he would need one of them to show Kisuke just what he wanted to show him. Kisuke shrugged at that point and they all went down the ladder. As Ichigo landed down to the grounds, he looked around the whole area that he hadn't seen since he lost his powers all those months ago.

"Okay Ichigo." Kisuke started as he went up to Ichigo with Nova in his hands. He poked the plushy in the head with his cane to take out the pill and handed it to Ichigo. "Whatever it is that you want to show me, and whatever it is that has Yoruichi acting like a boy obsessed school girl, please do."

Ichigo nodded and popped the pill in his mouth. His soul left his body and both Kisuke and the two other plushy's were in complete shock. Nova, in Ichigo's body, turned around and was in similar shock as well. Ichigo stood there in some kind of soul reaper outfit and a strange spirit energy to himself. Ichigo saw the looks he was getting and couldn't help but grin again.

Kisuke was at a complete loss for words as he dropped his fan and stared at Ichigo's new form. The shopkeeper had no idea what to think right now as he continued to stare at the orange haired teen in his new soul reaper form. He was so caught up in this situation until he noticed the all too familiar zanpakuto on under Ichigo's coat.

"Ichigo." He started as he slowly walked up to the boy. "How did you get your powers back? Or more specifically, how did you get any powers back?"

Ichigo noticed that Kisuke was staring at his new zanpakuto and decided to humor the former soul reaper captain. He unsheathed his blade and shocked both Kisuke and Yoruichi at what he was holding.

"I got these powers when I grabbed Kyoka Suigetsu." Ichigo said in a nonchalant way. He held her horizontally in front of him and smirked again. "I don't know how I got my powers back, but I know that when Kyoka told me her name, I somehow acquired every single skill Aizen had. Kido's and all."

"Well then." Kisuke started as he unsheathed his cane and changed it to his zanpakuto. He put back on his jovial expression while hiding his confusion and intrigue as he got into fighting stance. "Lets see if that's true or not."

In a flash, Kisuke was gone. He reappeared behind Ichigo but before he could go for an attack, Ichigo disappeared as well. Kisuke was surprised by his new speed and even more surprised when he had to block an overhead strike from Ichigo. The force and strength of the attack reminded him of the time he, Yoruichi and Isshin fought Aizen in the war, but with Ichigo's intense strength, it felt amplified. The force of the attack knocked Kisuke back and made him stumble, leaving himself open for what Ichigo did next.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Ichigo yelled out as he fired the blue fire at the unsuspecting shopkeeper.

Just before Kisuke could defend himself or use his own Zanpakuto, the fire dispersed much to his surprise. When it did, Ichigo was standing in front of him with Kyoka mere centimeters away from his face. Ichigo smirked and pulled away. He sheathed his blade and crossed his arms to the confused former captain.

"That was," Kisuke started as he regained himself. "Unexpected. I don't think I've ever seen Aizen do anything like that before."

"Kyoka told me to." Ichigo started. "She said that she would tell Aizen to do that himself, but he would never listen to her anymore."

"Ichigo." Kisuke started as he placed a hand on the teens shoulder and looked at him seriously. "I don't know how you did this, or how it happened, but you've gotta keep this to yourself for now."

"I figured as much." Ichigo started. "If the soul society were to figure out that I somehow got my powers back and had Aizen's zanpakuto now, the central 46 would most likely think I'm some sort of traitor or something. Knowing them, they would probably just have me executed instead of having me return to my position as a substitute soul reaper."

Kisuke was surprised at how much Ichigo thought this through. Either that, or Kyoka Suigetsu was helping him in some form or fashion. He would have to watch Ichigo intently from now on.

Ichigo smirked at the shopkeeper and nodded to him. This got Kisuke's attention and Ichigo turned to leave. Before he did, he grabbed Nova's plushy and pulled Nova along with him. "I'm just gonna borrow him since I don't trust Kon with my body anymore." Ichigo said from over his shoulder.

Before anyone could protest, Ichigo had already flashed up the ladder with Nova and had already left for home.

* * *

 **New Bleach Story. Based Off Another Bleach Story I Recently Read Called The Protector's Temptation By Sedor. A Great Read For A Serious Type Of Tone. I Decided To Do My Own Version That's A Little More Fun And A Lot Less Serious. Hope Ya'll Like It And The New Concept That Is Completely My Idea With The Whole New Zanpakuto's Thing.**

 **If Ya'll Did Like This, Then Fav/Follow To Keep Up With It. Review For What You Thought About It. PM Me For Request.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. They've Got The Hots For You

**Chapter 2: "They've Got The Hots For You"**

* * *

A week and a half passed and Ichigo has kept a very great low profile from the soul society. He made sure not to tell his friends either so they wouldn't have to get involved with anything that happens. Kyoka taught him how to truly hide and mask his spirit energy so no one could sense him, especially Uryu. Ichigo had also learned a lot from Kyoka about why Aizen did what he did in the first place. It was crazy yes, but it sort of made sense in a way. Wanting to bring order and some kind of peace between two factions constantly at war was noble. It was just his methods that were truly unforgivable. Ichigo found himself talking with her a lot during the day. He would even talk to her during class when everything was boring him. Since she was connected to his soul now, she could tell what his emotions were no matter what he was doing. Kyoka proved to be a very perverted spirit as well whenever she would show an illusion of a girl without any clothes on. And it was always when he was talking to said girls. It took him some time, but he was eventually able to distinguish reality from illusion and actually got used to seeing the girls naked.

Today was just another average day for Ichigo. He woke up and stretched himself out before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He got dressed in his room and went downstairs. After he ate breakfast, he went out to head to school only to find a familiar face waiting for him outside the door. Ichigo was a little surprised to see the dark skinned woman sitting outside near the door. Yoruichi looked up at him with an uncharacteristic look of nervousness on her face. She stood up and made her way to Ichigo.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo started with a confused tone in his voice. "What's up? How long have you been sitting there?"

Yoruichi stopped right in front of him and looked deep into his eyes. "About half an hour. I need to talk to you Ichigo." She said with a nervous tone to her voice.

"Okay. Come on." Ichigo said as he grabbed her by the hand and walked along with her in tow.

"Ichigo?" She said in surprise.

"We can walk and talk on my way to school." He said as he pulled her close to his side. Ichigo didn't notice, but the closeness of the two was making Yoruichi blush madly. "So, you gonna talk to me or not?"

Yoruichi shook her head to regain herself and took a breath. "Ichigo,how long do you plan on keeping this power a secret form the soul society?"

"Don't know. Just know that I'll need to tell them when the timing is just right. Otherwise they're gonna probably throw me in the Maggot's Nest or try and execute me."

Both of those answers mad Yoruichi sweat drop at the thought of him being away. This was the first time she had mustered up the courage to approach Ichigo ever since he got this power. She noticed that he had changed drastically this past week and a half, and she was really enjoying this side of him that was more upbeat, less of a prude, more talkative to others, more caring, and for some strange reason she kept getting a mental image of him when they were in the hot springs together a long time ago. Mostly how ripped he was and how he glistened in the warm water. Almost like he was chiseled out of marble and granite. He was the epitome of the sexiest man alive, and he was still technically a boy to her.

After an awkward silence, Ichigo and Yoruichi finally reached the school gate only down the street. Ichigo was trying to let her go and head inside, but he found himself stuck in her tight grip. He turned to see her with her head down and in deep thought as she held onto his arm almost like her life depended on it.

"Uh, Yoruichi?" Ichigo started but got no response.

"Kiss her." Kyoka said as she made herself visible behind Yoruichi.

 _"Why?"_ Ichigo said to her in his thoughts.

"She's clearly into you, and this seems to be the only way to get her to let go of you for now." Kyoka smiled at him. "So kiss her, and I do mean on the lips."

Ichigo sighed and decided to give it a try. After all, Yoruichi was the first woman he has ever seen completely naked before he got Kyoka. After he got Kyoka and he saw how Yoruichi couldn't keep her eyes off of him, he would remember how stunning and amazing her perfect body was. Without any more hesitation, Ichigo leaned down to her and tilted her head up.

Yoruichi was now face to face with him and had no idea how to react when he planted his lips into hers. She had imagined how this would feel like ever since she patched him up all those many months ago. Now that she was feeling it for real, her imagination couldn't do this feeling true justice. It felt incredible, his lips were so sweet and his breath in her mouth was so intoxicating to her. She felt a rush of heat in herself as she leaned even more into the kiss and got a very good taste of the strawberry. After several long and passionate seconds, Ichigo released himself from her for a need of air. She felt a longing to feel his lips on hers again and wanted more, but Ichigo stopped her with a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you after school Yoruichi. Okay?" He said as he turned and left her there. He waved back to her and she waved back with a happy look to her face. She had finally gotten to kiss him after such a long time of wondering what it would feel like.

She was so happy that she jumped high into the air and flashed all over the place at high speeds. Unbeknownst to her and even Ichigo during that kiss, more than a few pairs of eyes had witnessed the whole ordeal. One of those pairs happened to belong to Ichigo's oldest friend, Tatsuki. Another pair had belonged to a certain burnt orange haired Orihime, who was standing next to Tatsuki when that happened. Another pair was not far. On a rooftop actually. Rukia was just going to check on things in town when she saw Ichigo kissing Yoruichi. There were other pairs of eyes that were watching from afar in secret, and they were heavily surprised that the guy they've been stalking for three months for fun had made the Goddess of Flash jump for joy. They may all have different reasons for being there, but one thing was for sure, they were all jealous.

 _ **After School**_

Ichigo decided that it was finally time to head out. He had had enough of people asking him if a rumor of him kissing a girl that doesn't go to this school was true or not. It was very irritating when Keigo was talking about how 'lucky' he was to find a girl at all. What confused Ichigo was the fact that both Tatsuki and Orihime had been giving him the cold shoulder whenever he would even say hi to them. Most of everyone felt awkward about the possibility that Ichigo might have a girlfriend or not. It would explain his more upbeat attitude lately.

Ichigo left the school and decided to head to the shop to talk to Yoruichi about what happened earlier. As he was walking, he felt several spirit energies following him from afar.

 _"Kyoka."_ He said to her in his mind.

"On it." She manifested herself in Ichigo's eyes and went to check who all was following him. She smirked when she got a good look at Orihime and Tatsuki on the ground behind a corner, Rukia crouched on top of a building, Rangiku along with ,surprisingly enough, Nel and Halibel were far off near some bushes. They all must've been trying to mask the reiatsu to everyone else and still think that Ichigo is powerless. Kyoka smiled a devious smile and appeared in front of Ichigo. He saw that look in her eyes and knew something was up.

 _"What is it Kyoka?"_ He said to her.

"Man," She started while fanning herself with her hand. "It must be unbearably warm to be around you for those six bombshells."

 _"Six bombshells?"_ Ichigo started. _"What are you talking about?"_

Kyoka chuckled under her breath before answering. "Well lets do a head count on all whose following you, shall we. Your oldest friend whose probably always liked you from the beginning, Tatsuki. The big breasted girl who has liked you ever since she first met you, Orihime. A certain raven haired soul reaper that has probably watched you when she lived in your closet for two months, Rukia. Oh you'll love these next three. That big titted soul reaper chick that probably just wants to eat you up all night long if you catch my drift, Rangiku. That little girl that can turn into a smokin hot bombshell that's probably obsessed with you, Nel. And finally, the other dark skinned woman that you met only once while she most likely has seen you multiple times, Halibel."

Kyoka took a deep breath and saw Ichigo's stunned look. _"Why the hell are they following me?"_

"Duh. It's pretty obvious." Kyoka started. "They've got the hots for you."

 _"All of them?"_ Ichigo asked her as he was getting closer to the shop. Kyoka nodded to him and had a big smile on her face. Ichigo sighed and she faded away from his sight. He went up to the front of the door and knocked before hearing loud footsteps coming his way. The door opened to reveal Yoruichi and she was panting heavily. Ichigo was about to ask if she was alright but was cut off when she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Ichigo didn't know what was going on and figured she felt everyone following him and decided to show them that he's hers.

All six girls were stunned by what Yoruichi had done. They watched as Ichigo leaned into the kiss and made it more passionate than before. The girls didn't know what to think and were left stunned by what Ichigo and Yoruichi were doing.

Ichigo broke the kiss and smiled down to her. Yoruichi looked over his shoulder to the others and smirked at them before leading Ichigo inside. After a few stunned seconds from them all, there was definitely jealousy in the air as every single one of them, with exception of Orihime, all had the same collective thought.

 _"That bitch has MY strawberry!"_

* * *

 **I'm Gonna End it There. Now That This Short Chapter Is Out Of The Way, I Was Asked A Little While Ago If I'll Accept Any Request To Be In The Harem. Well Obviously Yes, But What I Mean By This Is Character From The Show Not OC's. Sorry Bout That. I Honestly Don't Care Who It Is Ya'll Want In The Harem As Long As It Doesn't Involve His Sisters, The Vizards, Or Quincy's. It's Pretty Clear That I Hated The Last Arc I'm Sure.**

 **:)**

 **If You Haven't Already, Fav/Follow And Review For Who You'd Like To See In This Harem. The Next Chapter Will Have A Little Time Skip To It And The Is When The Reigai Arc Will Start.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, An As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. The Unconscious Girl

**Chapter 3: The Unconscious Girl**

* * *

When Yoruichi pulled Ichigo into the shop and shut the door, the other six girls were left in their areas to ponder exactly what was going on right now. They had no idea what to think of this whole thing. Was Ichigo really dating Yoruichi of all people? The woman who would constantly tease him with her body and negative remarks? It was so unbelievable to them that they decided to stick around to see what would happen now.

Inside the shop, Yoruichi was clinging onto Ichigo tightly with no intention of letting him go. Ichigo smiled down at her as she buried her head into his chest. Her hair smelled sweet to him and Ichigo could tell that she felt the six outside following him. Ichigo chuckled under his breath and that got her attention.

"What's so funny?" She asked him.

"Nothing." Ichigo teased her as he leaned his head closer to her face. He noticed that she was blushing and smiled deviously at her. "Just that I can tell you're jealous, aren't ya?"

Yoruichi went wide eyed and looked away for a moment in embarrassment. Had it been that obvious? She was going to say something to retort, but was stopped when Ichigo captured her lips into his. Yoruichi was surprised, but accepted the kiss and moaned into it. When they parted for air, Ichigo could tell that she was flustered.

"I'm gonna head to work in a bit." He said to her. "Don't wanna give Ikumi any reason to hunt me down and drag me off with her again."

Yoruichi perked at what he said. "What do you mean again?"

Ichigo could tell that she was not happy with her strawberry being dragged off by another woman, despite the fact he could never do anything about it before. Ichigo smiled down to her then kissed her forehead. He let her go and went for the door. Before he opened it, he turned back to her.

"It's a long story with that. I'll tell you later. Oh, and one more thing," Yoruichi raised a brow at what he was going to say. "Make sure you don't hurt any of them for having a crush on me. I might actually like the extra company." He smiled at her flustered and blushing face. "I'll see you tonight."

Before she could retort, Ichigo had already left the shop and started walking along. Orihime and Tatsuki had to hide the hardest out of the six since they were still human. As Ichigo walked past all of them and kept up the facade of not having his powers, they all saw the smile on his face as he passed them. As Ichigo passed them, he couldn't tell from their faces if they were all shocked that he was with Yoruichi, or pissed that he was leaving her with a smile on his face.

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

After a long day of working odd jobs and getting crap from Ikumi as usual, Ichigo was on his way back home. Since today was Friday, Ichigo knew he would be free to hang out with Yoruichi tomorrow, unless something unexpected happened. Needless to say, something unexpected happened right in front of him. A Senkaimon opened in front of him and alerted Ichigo. He may not have any way to get out of his normal body right now, but Kyoka did teach him how to manipulate reiatsu in the air to attack in his normal body. It was risky and would instantly draw attention to him sooner rather than later. Ichigo stood his ground but was completely shocked when a girl with short green hair and just a cloth covering her fell down from the Senkaimon. She was clearly unconscious and from the subtle bruises on some of her exposed skin, it looked like she was beaten brutally.

"What the hell?" Ichigo started before he felt incoming energies. Against his better judgement, he picked up the girl and ran away from where the Senkaimon had opened from.

He rounded a corner and stood there until he saw Rangiku and Rukia flash to where the Senkaimon had originally opened. They looked around and saw nothing before feeling a hollow presence and flashing toward that.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief when they left and looked down to the girl in his arms. "Don't know who you are, but I get a feeling that if they find you a lot of bad will happen."

Ichigo ran back to his home and was relieved when he remembered that everyone was off on some medical trip or something. He went inside and went to his room where he placed the girl on his bed. Kon got one good look at her and immediately tried to jump on top of the unconscious girl. Nova used his powers of portals at the last second and sent Kon outside.

"Thanks Nova." Ichigo said to the mod soul.

Nova nodded. "So who is this Ichigo?"

"Don't know. But I'm gonna find out later." Ichigo said as he went to his closet to change clothes. He changed in a pair of black jeans with a chain going from the belt buckle to his right pocket. He put on a red t-shirt and put on a short sleeved white jacket over it. He looked back over to Nova. "You have my number Nova. If anything happens with her, call me right away. Alright?"

Nova nodded to him again and watched as Ichigo left the room.

"Oh yeah, before I forget." Ichigo said before going to her and using a healing kido on the girl. It wasn't good enough to fully heal her, but it would have to do for now. When he finished, he left the room.

Ichigo walked out of the house and made his way back to the shop. When he went up to the door to knock, he already heard the loud footsteps making their way over to the door. Ichigo stood there as the door flung open to show Yoruichi wearing a her usual black leggings with a tight orange t-shirt with a black butterfly on the front of it.

"Wow." Ichigo said with his jaw slightly dropped at how stunning her tight clothes showed off her curves.

"That whatcha think my little berry?" Yoruichi teased him.

"You look amazing." He mustered up enough sense to say.

"Come on." She started as she grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and started to pull him away from the shop.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Ichigo asked as he loosened her grip on him and held her hand into his. "I'm not goin anywhere you know. So where we goin?" Ichigo asked her with a smile.

Yoruichi pointed and Ichigo looked over to see an amusement park off in the distance. Ichigo grinned at it then looked at the excited look on her face. He shrugged and followed her as she rushed over to the park with Ichigo in tow.

 ** _Ichigo's Room_**

As this was all goin on, Nova sat at the desk on a tablet he brought with him through a portal. He was watching some funny videos when he heard the girl groaning. He looked over to her and saw her open her eyes slowly and stare up at the ceiling. She looked like she was clearly out of it since the kido wan't meant to fully heal her completely. She looked around after a few moments and saw Nova sitting on the desk watching her.

"Where am I?" She asked in a weak tone.

"You're safe." Nova started. "What's your name?"

The girl seemed to hesitate at first, but then realized her position right now. She was in no position to make a break for the door or even think about escaping through the window. Whoever this mod soul was, she would have no choice but to play along until she had an opening.

"Nozomi." She started after swallowing the lump in her throat. "Nozomi Kujo."

* * *

 **That's he End Of This Chapter. Gonna Have The Story Pick Up In The Next Chapter With The Reigai Slowly Invading. The Harem Will Also Pick Up In he Chapter After That One.**

 **Follow/Fav And Review Along With PMing Me Your Requested Bleach Stories.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, Happy Thanksgiving, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Surprise? I Guess

**Chapter 4: "Surprise? I guess."**

* * *

 **(AN: To Distinguish The Difference Between The Original And The Reigai, The Reigai Will Be Referred To As "Blue Whoever It Is". Hope That Makes It Easier To Read.)**

Back with Ichigo and Yoruichi, the two were having a fantastic time together at the amusement park. They had gotten on many of the fast rides like the tallest roller coaster and the especially the fastest roller coaster. Ichigo realized very early that Yoruichi had need for speed that night since she was the one that wanted to go on those rides. He just followed along no questions asked. It was starting to get dark when her rush for speed died down to hunger.

"Wanna get some hot dogs? I'll buy you some." Ichigo asked her as they walked along a path hand in hand.

Yoruichi smiled at him and nodded. "Well aren't you being the chivalrous type my little berry." She teased him.

Ichigo had grown used to her teases and knew the best way to get back at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, their noses lightly touching each others. Yoruichi blushed madly at the close contact and Ichigo smiled at her as he pecked her on the cheek.

"I guess chivalry really isn't dead with me then." He whispered in her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

He let her go as they continued to walk for the nearest concession stand serving hot dogs. Ichigo payed for them like he said he would and the two walked over to a bench looking over a lake that was in the center of the park. They sat next to each other and Yoruichi leaned her head onto his shoulder while they ate. They sat in silence and watched the calm lake move gently with the slow breeze. It was peaceful and calming to the two so much, that they didn't even realize that they had been tailed for the entire date up to this point.

The six women had found each other not too long after Ichigo left the shop earlier that day. They had all expressed why they felt they deserved to be with Ichigo more so than Yoruichi did, and it only made things worse when they saw Ichigo and Yoruichi headed to the amusement park on what they assumed was a date. The six were absolutely livid when they saw those two walking hand in hand and wanted to do something. Since Ichigo couldn't see most of them, they decided to stick close together and watch them from a distance. They all watched as the two sat down on a bench and watched the lake in silence. It did look very romantic, especially with someone like Ichigo.

It would have stayed romantic, if it wasn't for a sudden spiritual pressure that flared up out of nowhere. Both the six women and Yoruichi took notice to this. Ichigo did as well but wanted to make sure that no one noticed him. Yoruichi and the girls turned to the ferris wheel and spotted several familiar individuals above it. Among those individuals were Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Shuhei, and the last two confused them to no extent, Rangiku and Rukia. Yoruichi stood up quickly as she noticed the group of six that have been following them all night and the group of six that stood atop the ferris wheel. Ichigo noticed them too and couldn't hide his shock whatsoever. Rukia and Rangiku flashed into the air and were absolutely shocked at who they were seeing.

"So that's what I'm supposed to look like?" The Rangiku above the ferris wheel started as her eyes had an electric blue shine to them. She sighed. "Well I guess I should've expected this. An ugly original who I should just get rid of."

Blue Rangiku drew her sword and disappeared before either Rangiku or Rukia could react. She appeared in front of her original and before she could get off a horizontal slash on her, Rukia was able to barely deflect her with her sword. Both Rukia and Rangiku were forced back by the doubles intense force. They skidded to a stop in mid air and were surprised by how strong she was.

"You okay Rangiku?" Rukia asked the stunned lieutenant.

"Yeah." Rangiku hesitated as she drew her Haineko and took her stance. "Just what in the hell are these people?"

"That's just simple." The Blue Ikkaku started as he stood next to Blue Rangiku. He had his spear resting on his shoulders and had a battle hungry grin on his face.

"We're called Reigai." Blue Toshiro started as he flashed next to the two along with the other two. "We would explain, but there's no point in explaining to two dead women."

He drew his blade along with the rest and they took their stances. Rangiku and Rukia were nervous, but that changed when both Halibel and Neliel sonidoed up next to them for support. This didn't effect the six in front of them at all as they started their assault.

Back down below, Yoruichi and Ichigo looked on in surprise and almost horror as the impostors were fighting the four high above and gaining the upper hand. They watched as the impostor group focused on teaming on a single individual and keeping that one at bay. Since the girls at a number disadvantage, Yoruichi was debating on helping them or not to even the odds.

"You should go." Ichigo said, getting her attention. She looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness she expected from Ichigo in the past replaced by a soft look that reassured her. "I'll be fine. You go up there and show those guys just how strong you are, Yoruichi."

She smirked at him then flashed high above just in time to deliver a devastating kick to Shuhei. This action forced the impostors to regroup and reassess the situation.

"Well would you look at that." Yoruichi started with her usual smirk and crossed arms. "Not so tough now when it's almost an even fight, huh."

"Yoruichi Shihoin." Blue Toshiro started in an agitated tone. "Didn't expect you to show up. Why exactly are you here?"

"Well I could ask the same for these four," she pointed at them and they started to look down to Ichigo, who was looking around the sky. "But I already know that. So I'll ask the obvious. Just what the hell are you, and why are you here?" Her grin left her and she asked them that question in a serious tone.

Toshiro was about to answer her, but a new voice stopped him. "Not here, Hitsugaya. He doesn't want them to know just yet."

Both groups looked over and saw Blue Soi-Fon standing there with her lieutenant standing behind her. They flashed with the impostors and stared the five down. Blue Soi-Fon smirked at her former mentor's shocked face.

"Now that we're here Hitsugaya, we can focus on finding the target." Blue Soi-Fon said to him.

"Understood." Blue Toshiro started as he sheathed his sword. He turned to the rest as he and Blue Soi-Fon turned away. "Take care of them, and don't hold back."

With those words, both he and Blue Sou-Fon flashed away. The rest of the group rushed at the five and continued to do battle with them. They tried to separate them and succeeded in that aspect by separating Yoruichi from the rest. She was the biggest threat at the moment at least till the two arrancar release that is.

Ichigo watched from below as the five were being tested by the impostors and starting to take heavy damage. He wanted to help them but knew that once they found out about him, that they would inform the others and who knew what the reaction would be like back in soul society. Ichigo continued to watch as the girls were starting to get tired and it was starting to become obvious that Halibel and Neliel would have to used their released forms soon. But right when they were about to, Blue Yumichika had used his zanpakuto to ensnare them in some kind of blue branches. They couldn't move and now Ichigo was getting worried. He looked over and saw Rukia panting heavily along with Rangiku as they stared at the unmoved Blue Ikkaku in his Bankai. They looked exhausted from what Ichigo could tell. Even with their shikai's they stood no chance against a Bankai. Ichigo looked over to his girlfriend and saw her being teamed on by Blue Shuhei, Rangiku, Rukia and Omaeda. She had activated her Shunko not too long ago and was still having a difficult time handling the four.

"I can't just sit here and let them get killed like this." Ichigo said in frustration as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Then how about you show them and everyone else just what you can do now." Kyoka said as she manifested herself in front of Ichigo.

"I don't have a way to change into my soul reaper form though." Ichigo said to her in a concerned tone.

"With me, yeah you do." She touched his chest and pushed her arm into him. When she did, his soul form was forced out and he was now in his soul reaper gear. He stood there confused for a second before seeing his zanpakuto smile and motion her head to the battle. Ichigo smirked and nodded to her before disappearing in a shunpo. Kyoka was in the middle of fading back into Ichigo's mind, but before she did, she saw both Orihime and Tatsuki staring in shock at her. "Surprise? I guess." she said right before she faded completely.

Back above, the impostors were getting ready to finish the five, until they felt a strange spirit energy completely crush them all. Before any of the impostors could do anything, a purple blur flew passed them and scooped up Yoruichi. The blur moved to Yumichika and sliced through the branches, releasing the two arrancar beauties. The blur's final stop was in front of Blue Ikkaku. Everyone stopped and stared at the head of orange as he stood there on solidified air and held Yoruichi with one arm while the other had a zanpakuto. The girls couldn't stop staring as the strangely dressed soul reaper was Ichigo.

"Well this is definitely not the way I wanted to get back in the game, but." He set Yoruichi down on solid air and kissed her on the forehead. He pointed his blade to the impostors and smirked at them. "You guys ruined our date and hurt my girlfriend, and that's gonna cost ya."

Blue Ikkaku was grinning madly as he twirled his huge Bankai in the air. "Don't know how you got your powers back Ichigo, but I'm gonna enjoy killing y-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ichigo shocked everyone by firing a Sokatsui right into Blue Ikkaku's chest. The blast went clean through the impostors chest and he turned into dust. Everyone was completely shocked when he did that and the impostors started to back away.

"Well." Ichigo started as he looked back to the rest of the impostors and smiled to them. "Who's next?"

The impostors wasted no time opening a senkaimon and retreating back to wherever they were stationed at in the soul society. Ichigo chuckled under his breath and sheathed his blade before turning to the girls. They were staring at him with wide eyes and he couldn't help but smile at them. After sheathing his sword in its place and covering it with his coat, Ichigo smirked at them and flashed back to his downed body. Orihime and Tatsuki had already made sure regular people didn't try to call an ambulance on him by saying he passed out and was alright. When he flashed in front of them, they were initially startled but calmed down when Ichigo smiled to them.

"Well you two." He started with a grin as he crossed his arms. "I know ya'll care about me deeply, but I'm gonna need my body back now."

Both Orihime and Tatsuki blushed madly as they moved his body to him. He returned into it and stretched himself out before the rest of the girls showed up.

"Ichigo." Rukia started in an upset tone as she walked up to him.

"Hey Rukia. Long time, no see, huh." Ichigo said in an upbeat tone.

Rukia stopped in front of him and seethed for a moment before punching him in the face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, DAMMIT!?" Ichigo shouted at her.

"THAT WAS FOR FOOLING US INTO THINKING YOU WERE STILL NORMAL!" She shouted right back to him.

Suddenly and without warning, Neliel jumped over to him and hugged him tightly. "And this is my way of saying hi, Ichigo!" She yelled out as she squeezed hard around his neck.

Yoruichi noticed that Ichigo wasn't forcing her impressive breast off of him and flashed in between the two. She separated them and placed her elbow on his shoulder.

"Just for disclosure ladies." She started in a serious tone. "Ichigo is mine, not yours."

The other girls started to get a little heated at what the goddess of flash just declared. They all glared at her and her devious grin while Ichigo simply smiled and chuckled under his breath so they couldn't hear him. Before they could all get into the whole 'Ichigo is mine' debate, the other girls realized that there was still one unanswered question that needed to be addressed right now. They all stopped their arguing and turned to Ichigo. He looked at them with a grin and figured out what they were about to ask him, so he held up his hand and pointed behind them. They turned and went wide eyed in shock as they saw the green haired girl standing there smiling at them.

"Everyone." Ichigo started, getting their attention as Kyoka walked over and stood next to Ichigo. "This is my new zanpakuto that I got almost two weeks ago. This is Kyoka Suigetsu."

Other than Yoruichi who already knew, the other girls froze at hearing the name of the zanpakuto spirit standing right next to the teen. And what makes it worse for them, they had even more competition.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, So Sorry I Haven't Been Updating Recently. Finals Week Is A Pain In The Ass That Takes Up All My Time. What Sucks The Most Though Is That I Got Two Finals Tomorrow, And Tomorrow Is My Birthday. Life Can Be Such A Cruel Deck Of Cards Sometimes. After This Week, I Will Be Back To Posting On My Regular Basis.**

 **Also, If You Guys Have An Easier Way For Me To Write The Reigai's, That Would Be Much Appreciated.**

 **You Guys Know What To Do. Fav/Follow, Review, And PM Me Request.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. Acceptance And Explanation

**Chapter 5: Acceptance And Explanation**

* * *

As everyone stood there shocked at what Ichigo had told them, Ichigo's phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was from Nova. Kyoka had vanished when he answered it.

"I'm gonna assume that she's awake right now and that's why you're calling me Nova." Ichigo answered. This immediately caught their attention when Ichigo said 'she's awake'. Seeing their very concerned faces, Ichigo put his phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

 _"Yeah, but she's kinda freaking out over some very high spirit energies that appeared not too long ago."_ Nova started from the other end of the line. _"Just what exactly was going on out there Ichigo?"_

"Not really sure, but I'm heading back and-" Ichigo stopped himself and looked to the girls. He smiled and continued. "Actually, we're on our way over right now." The girls were a little confused by what he said and watched as he ended the call.

"So Ichigo." Rangiku started in an almost smug-ish tone. "Who exactly is 'she' that you were talking about?"

Ichigo could tell that that really caught everyone by total surprise. He could see how upset they all seemed and explained without it sounding too weird.

"Well, to put it simply, me and Nova were on are way back to my place when a Senkaimon opened up and this girl fell through it." Ichigo explained rather plainly. "Didn't really know what to do, so I took her back to my place, laid her on my bed, placed a healing kido on her then left her with Nova. Told him to call me when she wakes up."

"So that was the disturbance we felt beforehand." Rukia said as she remembered her and Rangiku checking that out only to find nothing.

"Yeah that was her." Ichigo continued as he started to walk, but before he even took two steps, he turned to the girls with a devious grin and said. "Oh yeah, she was also naked too by the way."

Every single one of them had a look of either shock, clear jealousy that Ichigo touched a naked girl before he touched any of them, or complete rage. Ichigo chuckled and walked on followed by the girls. They walked in silence until they were finally at his house. Ichigo opened the door for them and they all proceeded on and hurried up to Ichigo's room. Ichigo decided to just let this whole thing play out, so he didn't bother to rush up and calm the storm. He slowly made his way up and could feel the tension and uneasiness when he approached his room. He walked in to see the girls crowding around his bed and the girl as she covered herself up and huddled into the corner. She looked terrified at the multiple people she didn't know crowding around her, and Ichigo could tell in her violet eyes that she was simply scared and confused. Deciding that now was the best time to intervene, Ichigo went over to Nova who was on top of the desk.

"When did she wake up Nova?" Ichigo asked, getting everyone's attention.

The small plushy thought about for a few seconds then answered. "About ten minutes ago, give or take."

"The exact time the fakes attacked us." Rukia started first. "And they did seem to be looking for someone."

"Then that must mean they were looking for someone who was running away." Ichigo started as he scratched the back of his head. He looked at the girl and sighed. "So what's your name anyway, and why exactly are those fakes looking for you?"

The girl swallowed the lump in her throat and answered to the best of her abilities. "My name is Nozomi Kujo, and I think they're trying to drag me back to him."

"Who exactly is he?" Yoruichi asked her, crossing her arms.

Nozomi was silent for a few seconds before the looks of frustration and almost rage on the girls faces started to scare her. She looked away out of fear and closed her eyes to drown out her oncoming panic until something happened. And that something was Ichigo.

"Okay that's enough of the whole intimidation thing ladies." He started getting their attention as he started to shove them all out of his room. "If you're all gonna act like that, then cool off outside." With those last words, and all seven girls looking either dumbstruck at his boldness of shoving them aside or what looked like jealousy for him wanting to talk to her alone, Ichigo closed the door and placed a restrictive barrier around his whole room. "Sorry about that." He started after he finished and walked over to Nozomi. "Didn't think they'd be that jealous right outta the gate. So, who exactly is this guy that wants you so badly?"

Nozomi looked at the teen in front of her and noticed an alluring aura about him. He wasn't forceful like the girls had been a second ago, but he wasn't going to pamper her with beating around the bush. His straightforwardness had her drawn to him and wanting to answer his question almost without a seconds thought.

"His name is Kageroza Inaba." Nozomi started as she looked down to the bed. "He's probably sending more of his reigai to capture me as we speak. He needs me to complete his plan of destroying the soul society." She looked up and blushed heavily when she saw that Ichigo was now sitting nest to her on the bed. The close proximity made her look away from him once more.

"So this Kageroza guy is gonna keep sending more of these reigai things till he gets you huh?" Ichigo started as he rubbed his chin. "Well, if that's the case then I guess you'll have to stay here for the time being."

Nozomi looked back at the teen with an absolutely shocked expression. Her blush grew after she heard his words and she couldn't even comprehend what else he was talking about at that point.

"So I guess that settles that." Ichigo finished as he stood back up and snapped his fingers. The barrier around his room dissipated and he went for the door. Before he opened it, he turned back to Nova who was still sitting on the desk, and said. "I'm gonna go and tell the others about our guest and just what exactly is going on. You keep her company until I get back. I have some old jersey's in my closet." He started while looking to Nozomi. "You're welcome to wear one if you like."

Nozomi continued to blush but nodded her head nonetheless.

Ichigo left the room and went over to the stairs where he could hear a very interesting conversation about himself.

"I don't trust her at all." He heard Tatsuki's voice first. She sounded very upset about this whole thing.

"Why exactly?" Rangiku started as if she was about to start teasing the teenager. "Is it because she seems suspicious, or you don't like the fact that she's in his bed all alone with him and she's naked?"

Tatsuki blushed and looked away.

"Not only that, but she's up there with _my_ boyfriend in a strong kido barrier." Yoruichi added on, putting emphasis on the 'my' part. She was staring daggers at the strawberry blonde lieutenant for pointing out the obvious.

"True, but lets face it Yoruichi," Rukia started with a smirk. "He only got with you because you love to flaunt around in the nude more than any woman should."

"At least I have something to flaunt flat chest." Yoruichi retorted, earning a glare from Rukia. Orihime and Nel chuckled at Rukia's expense.

"Okay, lets all get one thing out in the open right now." Tia started in an authoritarian tone that caught everyone's attention. "We all might as well say it now. We're all attracted to Ichigo. Plain and simple."

Everyone else didn't respond to her words at first, wanting to digest what she had just said. She was right though. Every single one of them harbored feeling for the strong, orange haired teen in some sort of way. Whether it being his long time friend, someone who's always loved him, had started to care for him for her own reasons, trained him and watched him become a hero, watched and admired his sacrifice, thought he was just the sexiest man alive, or just loved the way he cared for people in general. One thing was for certain, they all cared about him in their own ways and would do anything to be with him. That only left one thing left to really say for the group, and it was Yoruichi was the one to ask it.

"Since that's true, then who exactly does he care most for to be with?" She asked in a monotoned voice.

That was when Ichigo decided to make his presence known by whistling from one of the steps he was sitting on out of view from them. They all turned and saw that it looked as if he was sitting there the entire time, listening in on them. When they saw the way he was smirking at them all, a mass of blushes formed on their faces. He stood up and walked down to them.

"Well I kinda figured all of you felt that way towards me." He stopped in front of them and crossed his arms, never lighting up on his grin even for a second. "And just to let ya'll know, I feel the same way towards all of you."

The statement that he made had all of them stare at him in surprise as he smiled warmly to all of them.

"I would be very unhappy if I couldn't just have all of you actually."

* * *

 **That's It For This Chapter. Finally Back To Your Regularly Scheduled Program Of Updates.**

 **I Have A Few New Stories I Will Be Adding To My Profile Later, But Right Now, I Wanna Talk About One Of Them. I'm Going To Be Working On A Series Of Bleach Stories Titled 'What If' Where I'll Just Have A Series Of What If Scenarios Play Out In The Bleach Universe. I Already Have The First One In The Works Right Now, But I'm Having Some Writers Block On The Second One I Put On. So What I'm Basically Saying Is That It Would Be Awesome If I Could Get Some What If Ideas From You Guys. All Who Give Me Ideas Will Have A Shout-Out Within The Story. I Would Very Appreciate It.**

 **There's Literally No Limit To The What If That You Suggest Other Than Anything Involving Scat Or Intense Gore. I Hate Those With A Fiery Passion Just FYI.**

 **Anyway Follow/Fav, Review And PM me Your What If's So I Can Update My Profile And Put It Up Later Down The Line.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	6. Ichigo's Return

**Chapter 6: Ichigo's Return**

* * *

All seven of the girls were stunned at Ichigo's declaration. He had basically said that he wanted all of them to be happy, and that he wanted all of them just the same. It would have been a very nice moment for them all if an intense spiritual pressure dropped onto the house. It was coming from back upstairs from Ichigo's room and felt very familiar in a way. Then there was an explosion that really got their attention. Ichigo was the first to reach his room and see that there was now a massive hole where his window used to be.

"Well now where are you supposed to sleep Ichi?" Neliel asked trying to lighten the situation.

Nozomi was gone and a faint cry could be heard not too far away from the house. Ichigo looked out and saw the Blue Soi-Fon and Toshiro carrying her away to an open Senkaimon. She was struggling in Blue Soi-Fon's iron grasp and shouting out.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!"

Without thinking at all, Ichigo left his body and flashed over in front of the two. He surprised them both just with his presence alone and even more so by the fact that the reports on his loss of power was completely false. Ichigo pulled out his blade and placed it on his shoulder.

"Hey there. I see you stole a friend of mine and I'd appreciate it if you gave her back." He said to them with a grin.

"Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki?" Blue Toshiro asked as he handed the girl to Blue Soi-Fon. He reached for his own zanpakuto and his eyes had that electric blue flare to them. "Our reports said that you lost your powers after the Winter War. How do you still have spirit energy?"

"Doesn't matter." Ichigo said as he pulled his blade off his shoulder and pointed it to the fake captains. "Now let Nozomi go. Now."

Blue Toshiro smirked and rushed over to the teen. He raised his blade of ice and brought it down only for Ichigo to block it easily. This stunned the fake but not long enough. Ichigo raised his free left hand and aimed a finger to the fake. Without saying anything, Ichigo fired a blue lightning bolt similar to when Byakuya did to him in their battle. Blue Toshiro only had enough time to move slightly out of the way so the streak only grazed the side of his face. He jumped out of the way and raised his blade into the air again. Through gritted teeth and rising rage, Blue Toshiro shouted out.

"RAIN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS, HYORINMARU!" A large ice dragon fired out of the blade and headed straight for Ichigo.

Ichigo was motionless for a bit, which concerned the seven that were watching from a rooftop. Before the dragon even touched Ichigo, he suddenly faded away from existence.

"What the hell!?" Blue Toshiro yelled out as his ice dragon dissipated. He looked around and couldn't tell where the teen was, but that changed when he felt a blade slashing up his chest. He looked forward and saw Ichigo fade into reality with a smirk on his face. Blue Toshiro flashed backwards and grabbed at his open wound. Now he was seething angry. "Enough of this!" He Yelled out. "BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!"

Blue Toshiro was now in his Bankai state and charged right at Ichigo again. This time, Ichigo blocked him and was being forced back. The teen was struggling with this added power and was now forced back by the swing the fake captain had done. As Ichigo regained his bearings, he aimed his hand again and fired another bolt of blue lightning. Blue Toshiro blocked it with ease with his ice wings. When the dust cleared, he fired off several ice dragons toward Ichigo.

 _"Damn."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he dodged the dragons to the best of his abilities. _"He's got range now and my kido's won't work with that defense of his. I need to get in closer."_

 _"Wait a minute Ichigo."_ Kyoka started from his inner world. _"What do you think will happen if you were to do the same thing to Hyorinmaru that you did to me?"_

 _"What are you talking about Kyoka?"_ Ichigo asked her as he took a hit to his shoulder.

 _"Think about it. You touched my blade and I was now a part of your soul."_ She continued. _"Maybe the same can be done with this Hyorinmaru."_

Ichigo hadn't thought of that before. True, he did gain Kyoka Suigetsu just by touching her blade, but could the same really be done with another zanpakuto? Not really seeing any other way to truly know other than giving it a shot, Ichigo decided that there was really no harm in trying. He waited for Blue Toshiro to send another wave of ice dragons towards him and flashed past most of them. When a few got too close, he used Kyoka's power to throw them off so he could get in close. He was lucky that Kyoka's ability still effected everyone Aizen used it on or this would have been more difficult. As Blue Toshiro looked around for the orange haired teen, Ichigo made his way to the fake captain and grabbed at the blade. When he faded into sight, Blue Toshiro, along with everyone else, was confused as to what was going on. Ichigo's body started to glow a faint blue energy as ice encased his body much like Kyoka had done before. The fake forced himself away from Ichigo and was now out of his Bankai.

"What the hell?" He said as he looked to himself then his zanpakuto.

As Everyone was watching in confusion and shock, Ichigo was back in his inner world standing alongside Kyoka Suigetsu. He looked around and saw new skyscrapers form out of ice. He turned to Kyoka and nodded to her. She nodded back and sat on the ground cross legged as Ichigo flashed over to the top of one of the skyscrapers. When he did, he saw a man in a blue robe with ice as a collar and many accessories added to it. He had long teal hair and an x shaped mark across his face. He looked over to Ichigo with confused eyes and stood guard with his own blade.

"Whoa there." Ichigo started as he held his hands up to the man. "I'm just here to talk to you not fight."

"How am I here?" Hyorinmaru asked in a panicked ton. "Answer me, now."

"It's okay, Hyorinmaru." Ichigo said to him.

This caused the zanpakuto spirit to look at the teen with questioning eyes. It wasn't until he and Ichigo felt a sharp pain going through both of their heads that something just clicked with them. Hyorinmaru lowered his blade and bowed to his new master.

"I look forward to fighting alongside you, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said with a stern look.

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. He left his inner world and found himself in a ball of ice. Ichigo smirked and waved his left hand to it only to find that he wasn't empty handed. The ball cracked open to reveal Ichigo with a slightly different colored outfit on and another familiar zanpakuto in his left hand. He now had on an ice blue hakama with the same color shihakusho. The coat was still black, but now the kanji had ice forming an end of it. Ichigo lifted up his Hyorinmaru and looked at it intently.

"Wow." He started as he looked to the stunned mass of eyes staring at him in shock. He smiled to them and pointed Hyorinmaru to the fake captain. "So, you ready to give up yet?"

"What the hell did you just do Kurosaki!?" Blue Toshiro shouted out in frustration.

"This." Ichigo brought Hyorinmaru back and said. "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru."

He swung his blade and a large ice dragon rushed over to the fake at blinding speeds. Blue Toshiro had no chance to defend himself as the dragon swallowed him whole and the same dust that Blue Ikkaku dispersed earlier was the same for the fake captain.

The ice dragon looked over to Blue Soi-Fon and roared. The cold spirit energy flowed out of it and Ichigo, causing the fake to drop Nozomi. Yoruichi flashed over and caught her quickly before getting out of potential harms way. The fake captain knew that she was heavily outnumbered and outclassed, so she made a tactical retreat back through a Senkaimon.

Ichigo sighed in relief and eased up on his energy. The dragon cracked and floated away, and Ichigo flashed over to the girls. They all had stunned looks on their faces as Ichigo sheathed Kyoka to his left side while Hyorinmaru simply faded away for now.

"Man, that's gonna take a while to get used to." Ichigo said as he rubbed his left hand.

"Ichigo." Rukia started. "How did you do that?"

He looked to the concerned faces around him and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But I'll worry about it later. Right now we really need to figure out why she's so important and what's goin on in the soul society."

"Just out of curiosity Ichigo." Rangiku started as she crossed her arms. "Are you planning to come back to help us with this rising situation?"

Ichigo smiled at her and nodded. "You bet I am. It's time I got back in the game again."

* * *

 **And That Ends This Chapter.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	7. Back To The Soul Society

**Chapter 7: Back To The Soul Society**

* * *

After they took care of the fake Toshiro, the group went over to Kisuke's to get this whole thing sorted out. Kisuke was more than a little surprised to see that now Ichigo had a second zanpakuto spirit inside his soul now, and that showed with how intrigued he was.

"So let me sort this all out Ichigo." He started when they were in a room with a table and he was staring at Ichigo more than his computer monitor. "You faced off against this fake Toshiro, grabbed his blade, and somehow transferred Hyorinmaru into your soul? Am I getting that right?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Ichigo said to him nonchalantly as he sat next to Halibel and Yoruichi.

Kisuke was more than a little dumbstruck by how easy going Ichigo was reacting to all of this. It was an impossible feat to do, taking a zanpakuto spirit and transferring it into one's soul that is. If Ichigo could now do this, then who knows just what else he could do with all that power. Kisuke refocused and typed back on his computer to get whatever information he needed to understand this situation fully. He stopped after a few seconds and looked to the others around him.

"Well it seems that somehow somebody was able to cut off access to the soul society." He said in a nonchalant tone. "They somehow cut off the Dangai Precipice world from this one. Meaning that its impossible to get back there."

"So how are we supposed to get back?" Rukia asked him.

Kisuke typed on his computer some more and tried to come up with an answer only to have nothing. He sighed out. "I don't know yet, but I will come up with something in due time." Kisuke was trying to reassure everyone there when in actuality, he really didn't know how he was going to fix this problem. That was when Kyoka decided to materialize herself behind Ichigo.

"Well I might know a way back into the soul society without using a Senkaimon." She said, surprising the group.

"Really Kyoka?" Ichigo asked her. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

All eyes were on her now as she smiled widely at them and snapped her fingers. A garganta opened up behind her and everyone could tell that it led straight into the soul society. "Aizen had an idea of being able to open a garganta that could lead to the soul society rather than to Hueco Mundo." Kyoka started. "He would've used it if he wasn't so overconfident in fighting everyone in the fake he knew about."

"Well then." Kisuke started, getting everyone's attention. "If that's the case, then Ms. Kujo can stay here at the shop while the rest of you deal with whatever it is that's going on." He looked to Tatsuki and grinned under his hat. "If you don't mind Tatsuki, you can stay here and train to become stronger. I sense that you have powers of your own, so it would only make sense."

Tatsuki nodded and had to watch as the rest went through the garganta. When the seven left, Tatsuki went down to the training grounds to train with her powers.

For Ichigo, Halibel, Orihime and Nel, this feeling of entering and traveling through the garganta felt familiar to them. The others, not so much. They followed close together as it was mainly Ichigo using his mass of energy to from a large bridge that looked completely stable compared to his last attempted one during the war. As they reached the end of the tunnel, there was light shining towards them as they came closer to the exit. Once through, they were greeted by many soul reapers and lieutenants that were prepared for a fight, but they eased when they saw the familiar faces of ones such as Yoruichi, Rangiku, Rukia, and even Orihime. It was Halibel, Nel and surprisingly enough Ichigo that were causing the uneasiness around them all.

"Ichigo?" A familiar voice said as he went up to the group. To Ichigo's surprise, Renji was the first to approach him and sheath his blade in the process.

"Hey Renji." Ichigo started in a slightly upbeat tone at seeing his old friend again. "Been a long time, huh?"

Renji simply had a stunned look on his face at seeing Ichigo dressed up like this, and with his powers back as well. This was absolutely strange. "Ichigo. How are you even-"

"Its a bit of a long story Renji." Ichigo interrupted. "I'll tell ya later when I figure it out myself, but for now could you kinda tell them to ease off of these two." Ichigo pointed over towards Nel and Halibel who were almost surrounded by the soul reapers there.

"Why exactly are hollows here with you in the first place?" Renji asked him.

Before Ichigo could answer though, Toshiro (the real one) flashed over to Halibel with his blade pointed straight at her covered neck. "How in the hell are you still alive?" He asked through gritted teeth as his anger started to grow.

"Captain." Rangiku stepped in to try and calm her captain down. "They're with us. It's okay."

Toshiro wasn't really listening as he remembered seeing Aizen cut Halibel down with his own two eyes. She should be dead from her original injuries. So why wasn't she? It was a tense moment indeed and became even tenser when Ichigo stepped in front of him. Toshiro was surprised to see Ichigo and a little terrified at the hard look the teen was giving him. Ichigo looked supremely pissed at the fact that Toshiro was pointing his blade at one of Ichigo's girls, and that showed in his hard gaze. Toshiro pulled away and regained a bit of his composure to ask the obvious question.

"Kurosaki? How did you get your powers back?"

Ichigo lightened his gaze and gave the child captain a smirk. "Still trying to figure that out myself, but for now I think you should tell everyone here to ease off of Halibel and Nel. As in right now."

Toshiro didn't want to test that hard gaze once again and ordered everyone around him to lower their blades to the two arrancar. Before anyone could relax though, many other spiritual energies appeared around the group. Every other captain and lieutenant showed and were all shocked to see that Ichigo was standing in front of them all dressed in a strange soul reaper outfit.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" The head captain started in a surprised tone. Ichigo looked to the old man and crossed his arms while also smiling at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"Hey guys." Ichigo started in a jovial tone. "Been a while hasn't it?"

* * *

 **Finally Able To Update This Story. I Won't Lie, I Forgot About This, I'm Truly Sorry. I Will Be Back To Updating This Story And Will Attempt To Finish It Sometime Or Another. I'll Have The Next Chapter Pick Up A Little Bit So Nothing Gets Unanswered.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review If You Still Follow This Story, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	8. Kageroza Strikes

**Chapter 8: Kageroza Strikes**

* * *

It was hectic on the surface of the Seireitei right now. Ichigo had returned to the soul society with his powers back and he had brought two powerful arrancar's with him. To say that the man in the yellow robe in the underground lab was more than a little frustrated was an understatement. He was annoyed earlier when he was told the mission to retrieve Nozomi had been a bust, but now he was seething at the news that Ichigo had his powers back. He was even told by Blue Soi-Fon that he somehow was able to take and use Blue Toshiro's zanpakuto. Blue Soi-Fon told him that Ichigo destroyed Blue Toshiro with ease after he did that. The man couldn't believe it when he heard that. Then the alert that a garganta had opened up and Ichigo along with a few soul reapers and two arrancar's appeared to confirm her words to him.

The man stood up from his chair and got everyone's present attention in doing so. Everyone there watched as he went to a console and slammed both his hands onto it.

"HOW DID HE GET HIS POWERS BACK!" He shouted out, surprising everyone there at the moment.

The man was clearly angered at this news and didn't even pay attention when Blue Nemu walked over to him.

"Master Kageroza?" She started to try and get his attention. When that failed, Blue Kenpachi stepped up.

"I say we just go in and start wreaking havoc right now." He said, getting everyone's attention. "I'm itching to fight this Ichigo now."

"No." Blue Byakuya started as he approached the brute. "If you were to attack Ichigo Kurosaki, then all of this would be for not. We would be hunted down before we could do anything."

"Tch." Blue Kenpachi started. He was about to say something else before he was interrupted by Kageroza.

"What we need right now is a distraction." He started as he left the console. "Something within the Seireitei that draws people of importance away from here. A way to infiltrate their ranks without too much trouble."

"I think I may have something to get that job done." A familiar voice said from the shadows in a sinister tone.

Kageroza looked over to the shadows to see Blue Mayuri step out of it with a sinister grin to his clown face. Immediately, Kageroza knew that whatever his creation of the demented captain had planned, that Ichigo Kurosaki would be taken care of sooner rather than later.

 ** _Captain's Meeting, 10 Minutes Later_**

Ichigo stood in front of all the captains and lieutenants inside the captain's meeting room. All eyes were on him and his new look as well as his feeling his new spiritual pressure. It was entirely different than before. Back then his energy was pretty straightforward, just nothing but pure power and brute force like Kenpachi in a sense. Now, it was layered and felt like many things. Confusing, cold, mysterious, almost out of place really. His power felt familiar, yet foreign at the same time. Almost as if it was someone else's that he was now using. Everyone in the room aside from Ichigo's girls were more than a little cautious or nervous around this new power that Ichigo had now. Except Kenpachi who was relishing at the chance to face Ichigo once again and with those new powers of his to boot.

Among the crowd of captains and lieutenants were Yoruichi and Orihime standing next to Rangiku. Standing behind Ichigo were Halibel and Neliel. It was a tense situation beforehand when two espada-level arrancar just dropped in with a returning Ichigo, and word spread fast about it all too. Out of respect for Ichigo and all the things he's done for the soul society, the head captain allowed the two to stay and not be harmed by anyone. Ichigo appreciated that and waited patiently as this meeting was almost underway.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The head captain started while banging his cane on the ground. "This is an unexpected turn of events. None of us were aware of these-" he paused while examining the teens energy once more, "powers you were able to obtain. How exactly were you able to get your soul reaper powers back?"

Ichigo did some quick glances to everyone in the room. He knew most of them, especially Shinji and the other visoreds, wouldn't like the answer. As much as he would like nothing more than to just lie to them, that wasn't the type of person he was, and everyone in this room knew it. With a deep sigh, Ichigo decided to explain by unsheathing a zanpakuto that everyone would've loved to have been lost forever, Kyoka Suigetsu. There was a bit of an uproar as some thought that this could be an illusion and Aizen somehow escaped the Muken. Others thought that maybe Ichigo was doing a very sick kind of joke. Others wanted to rip that zanpakuto apart, mainly Shinji and Mayuri for study. Even the head captain was at a loss for words as he saw the blade in the orange haired teens hand.

"Ichigo," Byakuya started in his usual stoic voice. "What is the meaning of this? Why do you have that traitors sword?"

That question practically quieted the whole room as everyone waited for an answer from the teen. Ichigo sighed again and started to explain as best as he could.

"Not too long ago, I was walking around and got lost in the mountains close to where I fought Aizen." Ichigo started. "While I was there I heard Kyoka crying out in pain, begging someone to save her. It took me a bit to really help her since she was Aizen's zanpakuto, but then a thought occurred to me that Aizen had used her like he had used everyone else. She didn't choose to do all the things that Aizen made her do, so I helped her."

"As touching as that is Ichigo," Kyoraku started while tipping his hat up. "That really doesn't answer the question. How did you get your powers back?"

Ichigo shrugged and sheathed his blade. "I honestly don't know. I just grabbed her handle and then she was just a part of my soul. I really have no idea how this is even possible, but now I have pretty much all the knowledge and skill that Aizen had, even kido."

That news had almost everyone in the room tense. Ichigo was far too calm and collected when he explained himself to them. Not only has he done the impossible, but he also has the same skill and knowledge as that traitor Aizen. That could mean bad news for everyone if Ichigo was corrupted by that power like Aizen was.

There was an uproar among the captains after Ichigo explained himself to them. Many having the same idea that Ichigo would turn into someone like Aizen or even worse than that man. The girls couldn't really believe that everyone was so quick to judge Ichigo and question him and his trust. Ichigo didn't know how to react to this whole thing except doing the only thing he could do. He held his left hand out in front of him, once again the room was quiet for him, and he summoned his Hyorinmaru. The room was deathly silent as eyes went to both Ichigo and Toshiro. The young captain jaw dropped at seeing his own zanpakuto in Ichigo's hand. How was that even possible? Toshiro hadn't had any contact with Ichigo since the end of the Winter War over a year ago. So how was this possible? Before anyone, especially the head captain, could voice a question, Ichigo summoned both his zanpakuto spirits on his left and right. Everyone was truly shocked and surprised by what they were seeing the teen do.

"Before any of you ask," Ichigo started as he looked to Toshiro. "Before we got here, something attacked my home to get this girl I was housing. That person was Toshiro Hitsugaya, but some kind of clone or importer of some sort. A fake with the exact same power as the original."

"You mean to tell us that someone's been making fake copies of people all to find some girl?" Soi-Fon asked the teen in a slightly irritated tone. "And no one decided to report this earlier." She was looking mainly at Rukia and Rangiku who just looked down at that point.

A few people were not very pleased to see the manifestation of their troubles standing there like none of that mattered. Kyoka could feel the hateful eyes staring straight at her, hoping that she would catch on fire and burn to death for all they cared. She kept her composure and stood strong next to her new master, trying not to lose her cool.

A few more people voiced their concerns, but that all stopped when an explosion was heard coming from outside. Everyone in the room quickly rushed out to see what was going on. Ichigo brought back his spirits and joined them. They all saw what looked like some kind of barrier of dark energy surrounding the department of research and development. The barrier was starting to expand and take buildings and people with it at an alarming rate. This was a strange sight, but it didn't stop any of the captains and lieutenants from springing into action. Even Orihime went to help as best she could. Ichigo was about to join in, until he felt some kind of energy behind him. He turned only to see a man in a yellow coat and holding a cane standing next to the head captains chair. Suddenly a barrier surrounded the room and trapped Ichigo inside of it along with this man and another familiar reiatsu behind the man.

"So, you're Ichigo Kurosaki in the flesh." The man started as he slowly approached the teen. "I must say that this is quite unexpected." He said those word with a hidden anger behind them as he stood a few feet away from the readied teen.

"And just who in the hell are you?" Ichigo asked as he was preparing to reach for Kyoka.

The man grinned a mad-like grin and brought out a sword from his cane. Ichigo was a little surprised, but then again he's seen Kisuke do the same thing. The man muttered something to his blade and it turned into his shikai, a duel bladed spear with some sort of circle in the middle that he held onto. Ichigo drew out Kyoka fast before the man could make a move and went in to strike the man, but that was when he was stopped by another fake. This time though, it was two of them as one blocked his blade and another had tried to strike at his exposed left side. Ichigo had quickly brought out Hyorinmaru to block his attacker. He looked on in shock as the two just so happened to be-

* * *

 **I'm Gonna Stop It Right There And Ask You Guys Who You Would Like To See Face Ichigo? I Probably Will Have A Poll For This One So Here Are Your Choices, Cause I Have A Few In Mind, But I Don't Know Which To Do In Particular.**

 **1: Byakuya And Renji.**

 **2: Kyoraku And Ukitake.**

 **3: Kenpachi And Komamura.**

 **4: Soi-Fon And Hisagi.**

 **5: Rukia And Mayuri.**

 **Those Are The Choices That I Can Make Stuff For In The Next Chapter, So I Really Hope That I Get Some Good Feedback, Unless Someone Gives Me A Good Pair Who Should Fight Him.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM, And Vote On The Poll.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	9. New Zanpakuto For Ichigo

**Chapter 9: New Zanpakuto For Ichigo**

* * *

-Kyoraku in front of him and Ukitake attacking from his left. Ichigo didn't know what to think of this, he was facing down two of the strongest captains in the whole Seireitei despite them being fakes, and yet he was a little excited about this. He smirked at the idea of facing down these two fakes and the smirk didn't go unnoticed by the three in the room. Kageroza was more that surprised though to see that what Blue Soi-Fon told him about Ichigo taking Hyorinmaru was true. It truly fascinated him, but he had to hurry this up and fast.

"Deal with the boy, but don't kill him." Kageroza ordered the two fakes as he twirled his zanpakuto.

Ichigo was confused by his action and saw a portal open in front of him. Both he and the two fakes were forced through and were now standing within the Dangai Precipice world. Ichigo jumped back from the two fakes and looked around in surprise as he had some bad memories of this place.

"Well then Ichigo." Blue Ukitake started as he had already released his shikai already. "It seems we will have to face you now, but I do urge you to stand down and come with us willingly." He said those words in the most sincere tone he could, but Ichigo wasn't buying what he was selling and got into stance with both blades in hand.

"Not gonna happen." He said to them with a smirk on his face.

"Oh well I guess." Kyoraku started as he tilted his hat up and released his blades as well. "We'll try not to hurt you too much Ichigo. No promises though."

And with that, the two fakes rushed over to the teen. Ichigo barely had any time to block their fast and precise strikes. This battle would take all Ichigo had to come out of this with a win. He prepared Hyorinmaru's shikai and stood ready for the two to come at him. If Ichigo knew one thing about these two fighting together was that they could give the old man a run for his money. He flung an ice dragon toward the two only for it to be absorbed by Blue Ukitake's blade and fired back at him. Ichigo leapt up to dodge his own attack and was met with a down strike from Blue Kyoraku. Ichigo blocked the attack but was forced down to the ground, hard. He had no time to recover as he had to dodge two blades aimed for his chest, courtesy of Blue Ukitake. He rolled out of the way and got into a defensive stance, ready for whatever these two fakes would throw his way.

 _"Damn."_ Ichigo said to himself as he was panting heavily. _"How the hell am I supposed to beat these two when they work so damn well together?"_

Almost as if on cue, Kyoka Suigetsu started to laugh inside of his mind.

 _"You mind telling me why you're laughing at a time like this Kyoka?"_ Ichigo asked her in a serious tone.

Kyoka stopped her laughing for a moment before taking a breath to speak. "Did you just up and forget about me, Ichigo?"

It took Ichigo a bit for the the cogs to turn properly in his head till he realized just what she was talking about. He sighed as he mentally face palmed himself as he silently activated her powers. That was when the impostors made their move. They rushed over toward Ichigo and flashed to both sides of him. Before Ichigo could react fast enough, he was hit in the back by Blue Kyoraku and the right side by Blue Ukitake. Ichigo coughed up blood before falling to his knees in front of the two, dropping both blades in the process.

"What do you think?" Blue Ukitake asked the other in a slightly concerned tone.

"We didn't do enough damage to really kill, but I think we should at least get him to Unohana before he-" Blue Kyoraku stopped his sentence when he saw and felt his zanpakuto change back to normal on him. "What the hell?"

In Ichigo's inner world, the two spirits of Kyoraku's zanpakuto appeared on top of one of the new skyscrapers. The two looked around in absolute shock as they had no idea where this place was or how they had gotten here. The smaller of the two tensed up when she felt something approaching them.

"What is it Katen?" The older, more bustier woman asked the child.

Her answer came when Ichigo landed in front of them, sporting a smirk on his face. The girl gripped her blade tightly and got into a defensive stance as did the woman. Ichigo's smirk never left him as he slowly approached the two.

"If memory serves me correctly from the zanpakuto rebellion," Ichigo started as the two prepared for anything, "I think I remember running into you two for a time." He stopped mere feet away from them and his started to think real quick. Before the two could leap at the orange haired teen and cut him to ribbons, Ichigo snapped his fingers in an almost eureka moment. "Katen Kyokotsu."

And like with Hyorinmaru and Kyoka, the sharp pain coursed through the three as they felt a connection form. Once said pain had stopped, the two spirits looked to their new master as they had their blades at his neck and gasped. They quickly retracted themselves and bowed lightly to him, with the woman showing a bit of cleavage in the process. They both raised themselves up and looked to their new master.

"We look forward to doing what we need for you, master." The woman said in an almost seductive tone.

Ichigo blushed a bit before leaving his inner world. He left just as his illusion dropped to reveal to the fakes himself encased within a skull. The skull cracked and the fakes stared at Ichigo, jaw dropped. Ichigo stood there with the released form of Katen Kyokotsu in his hands and a white sash hanging off of his obi with two large black skulls on the top and bottom of it.

"What in the world did you just-" Blue Kyoraku started before he felt a stab in his chest. He looked down to see Ichigo in front of him with his right blade planted within the fake. Blue Kyoraku humphed playfully before saying to the teen. "Well, don't know what you just did, but ya got me." Before puffing into dust.

Blue Ukitake was too stunned to fully register what just happened and Ichigo took advantage of that. Moving almost too fast for the experienced fake, Ichigo managed to land several blows to it before disappearing from its sight. The fake searched for only a few seconds before he was encased in ice. Before Blue Ukitake could gather himself enough to break free, Ichigo appeared with Katen in his right and slashed the ice downward, splitting both it and the fake in half, effortlessly. Once the fake was cut in half, it turned to dust and its little pill did the same as well. Ichigo looked to his newest addition to his soul and smirked before sealing it into its two blades and placing them near the sash. The blades faded into the sash and would patiently await their masters next game.

"That makes three." Ichigo started with a smile before remembering where he was. "Now how the hell do I get out of here? Kyoka?" He had expected Kyoka to give him a pretty straightforward answer but was cut of when he felt the ground shake. "Oh no."

* * *

 **And I'm Still Keeping This Story Alive.**

 **Stay Sexy Out There,**

 **PEACE!**


	10. Where's our strawberry?

**Chapter 10: "Where's Our Strawberry?"**

* * *

"Oh no." Ichigo said as he turned around to see the cleaner coming at him fast. He ran in the other direction as fast as his current flash step could take him. Even with the combined souls of Toshiro, Aizen and now Kyoraku, neither of them were that fast to start off with. Ichigo was trying to get away from the cleaner, but unfortunately for him, the cleaner got him. He screamed out as he was taken away and into some kind of darkness.

 _ **Soul Society**_

Right now, everyone was scrambling to figure out just what exactly was going on here. The explosion that rocked the department of research and development was causing a large fire to spread and the barrier around the entire department had stopped for now. Right now the barrier had taken a good portion of the area as everyone had tried to regroup among themselves. It was rough, but eventually the fires were put out and the casualty list came in to Unohana.

"We've lost all of the department of research and development team," she started to the head captain. "And we lost around 80 people that were near the barrier when it appeared."

"Hmm." The old man sighed out at the loss. "Is there any news on what caused this Unohana?" He asked as they, the captains, were overlooking the barrier.

"No." She answered in a sombre tone.

"I believe I might know who did this," Mayuri spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "But I don't know how he did it."

"Who exactly did this then Kurotsuchi?" Komamura asked the scientist.

Mayuri sneered at the very thought of a former subordinate of his getting the better of him as he began to explain to his fellow captains.

While this was going on, we find our six bombshells looking around for a certain strawberry of their's. During the fire and dealing with the barrier, they all felt Ichigo's presence just disappear from the meeting room. It was very strange for them and they had been searching around for him ever since the barrier stopped.

What happened to him, and where exactly did he go?

 _ **Unknown area**_

Ichigo was floating around in complete darkness. He had no idea where he was or what was going on, but all he did know was that his girls were going to be pissed if he just up and abandoned them now all of a sudden.

 _"Man."_ Ichigo said to himself. _"And just when I would've gotten laid in the near future."_ He jokingly said to himself as he looked around with tired eyes only to see more of the same darkness. That was when the faces of his girls started to go through his mind. _"Rukia, Orihime, Nel, Halibel, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Yoruichi."_

They would all be heartbroken that he wouldn't be able to be with him. Right when he finally had his powers back.

His eyes were getting heavier as he was prepared to fall into the darkness that was unconsciousness. He was about to give in to this darkness, until a figure shrouded in light appeared above him and grabbed his coat. With a mighty pull, Ichigo felt himself being lifted from the darkness and into a dimly lit area. He struggled to open his eyes at first, but once he did, he was greeted by the pleasant sight of to the sun behind leaves of a tree branch. He rose up with effort and looked around briefly, trying to take in his surroundings. He saw that he was in some sort of ruin, with overgrowth all around him. The room he was in was large with a massive hole in the ceiling and trees all around.

Ichigo stood up, rather sluggishly, and checked himself over.

"Guys?" He started to himself, hoping that his spirits were still with him.

 _"We're still here Ichigo."_ Kyoka spoke up as both Hyorinmaru and both Katen Kyokotsu nodded in response. Ichigo sighed in relief.

"So where the hell are we?" He asked them.

"If memory serves me correctly." The woman of Katen Kyokotsu started as she materialized in front of the teen. "This looks like one of the old buildings from over a century ago."

"A century ago?" Ichigo asked her as the others also came out of his body.

"Yes." Katen(The woman version will be referred as this and the kid version as Kyokotsu) started. "This is where Kyoraku started his training alongside Ukitake."

"Impressive." Hyorinmaru spoke up as he looked around.

"Why- actually better question- how did we get here?" Ichigo asked them as he felt a little like his old self again.

"No idea." Kyoka started. "But, we should get back to the Seireitei, and fast."

"Of that, we agree." Katen said as Kyokotsu nodded.

Ichigo nodded and the four spirits faded away, returning to his soul. He didn't know what happened or who that was that saved him, but all he did know, was that he could see his girls again.

* * *

 **I know, too short and long overdue, but I'm gonna try and finish this and my other stories up this year so next year I can have some newer things to write.**

 **PEACE!**


	11. Nozarashi

**Chapter 11: Nozarashi**

* * *

Ichigo was making his way back to the Seireitei as fast as he possibly could at this point. His speed still needed some work, but in all honesty, he was making good time still. He was over some more forest when he spotted the Seireitei off in the distance. He saw the barrier and the smoke from the fires and immediately grew worried for everyone, especially his girls. Doubling his efforts, Ichigo took off in a burst of shunpo only to feel a strong spiritual pressure a little ways off from where he was. Turning to his left, Ichigo closed his eyes and focused. With Katen Kyokotsu's spirit along with Kyoraku's excellent control over his spirit energy and senses, Ichigo was able to make out just who was releasing this spirit energy. To his surprise and unfortunate horror, it was the one person he didn't think he would run into today. Kenpachi Zaraki, but there was also a few others there as well. There was Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku as well. When he felt her spirit energy and how it was straining, he knew immediately that she was in trouble. Turning on a dime, Ichigo rushed over in that direction to get to one of his girls.

While Ichigo was doing that, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were in the fight of their lives right now. All three of them were panting heavily and standing there with bruises, cuts and tears all along their bodies. True, they were strong in their own right, but unfortunately that strength didn't mean much when the man you're facing is among the strongest captains in the court guard squad.

Right now, Blue Kenpachi was standing a little ways away from them with his blade on his shoulder. He scowled at the three for wasting his time as he was tasked with leaving the soul society to go and get the girl. Before he could, he was confronted by these three and 'fought' them. To him, it had been a pretty disappointing fight.

"Well then," the fake started as he too his blade off of his shoulder and walked over to the downed trio. "Guess I might as well kill all of ya and be done with it. This was such a boring fight."

Ikkaku struggled at first, but managed to make it to his feet. Blue Kenpachi raised a brow and stopped in his tracks. "Then if that's the case," Ikkaku started with a wide grin on his face. "Then LETS SPICE THIS UP! BANKAI!"

Blue Kenpachi went a little wide eyed at the word Ikkaku spoke and watched as the torrent of spirit energy swirled around him and two red dragons went inside of it. When the energy subsided, Ikkaku stood there in his Bankai and grinned wildly at the reigai of his captain. Said reigai also grinned wildly and flared his energy in the process. Ikkaku did the same and the two charged at one another. The clash was loud and powerful for a few seconds. In those few seconds, both Rangiku and Yumichika were forced back by the intense energy and tried to get out of the way. Unfortunately for them, the blast of spirit energy was so great, that it blew them back at great speeds. Yumichika was sent flying into a tree and was knocked unconscious, but Rangiku was sent flying into the air.

As she was sent away, Rangiku was slowly trying to process what just happened. The disorientation from what just happened and the exhaustion from fighting a captain was too much for her at the moment. All that was going through her mind right now though, was that she would have loved to have been with Ichigo once again. How she along with the others longed to be with him once more. To hear his strong, protective voice. Feel his toned, muscular arms wrapped around each of them in a loving embrace for each of them. To be by his side for a long time, but now that was over and done with. All because of what Kageroza did to him. To their strawberry. She closed her eyes as she waited for the painful fall that would be, but suddenly, she felt something warm and comforting hold onto her gently.

"Rangiku?" A familiar voice spoke to her in a concerning tone. "Rangiku, please tell me you're alright."

Rangiku realized whose voice this was and immediately opened her eyes to see the very man she was thinking of. She went wide eyed as she looked deep into those brilliant brown eyes of the very person she loved and lost along with the other girls. "Ichigo?" She asked as he smiled down at her.

"Yo." Ichigo said to her with a kind smile.

She stared at him with shock clear in her eyes, then they started to water and soon enough she was latching onto his neck, sobbing. "Ichigo. You're alive. We thought what Kageroza said was true."

Ichigo hugged her back to comfort her, but had no idea just what she was talking about. After a few minutes of them just standing there, rubbing her back to calm her down, Rangiku finally let go of him. He looked into her tear streaked eyes and grew even more worried. "Rangiku, what exactly were you talking about? What did Kageroza say to you?"

Rangiku took a breath to calm her nerves some more before continuing. "He said-"

Right when she was about to speak, a large beam of yellow spirit energy flared behind them. They turned to see Blue Kenpachi standing there in the air with them, laughing maniacally at the two. "Ichigo! I'm glad to see you're still alive after all this time! I've been looking forward to our rematch for some time!"

Before Ichigo could even question, Blue Kenpachi rushed him without his eyepatch on. Ichigo, thinking quickly, tossed Rangiku out of the way, much to her protest, and brought out Hyorinmaru. He blocked Kenpachi's slash but the force pushed him all the way down to the ground in the process. He stood up and quickly dodged a stab to the ground as Kenpachi tried to impale him. Ichigo sent an ice dragon towards the reigai as he was landing on the ground, but the fake simply flared his energy. The ice melted before it could get to him and Ichigo cursed to himself. He put Hyorinmaru away and brought out Katen Kyokotsu, knowing that he would need the energy.

"So," Blue Kenpachi spoke up with a mad grin to his face once more. "What Kageroza said was true. You really did have other zanpakuto's after all. Good. Then that makes this SO MUCH MORE FUN!"

He rushed toward Ichigo and the two started to clash once more. Despite having the combined powers of Kyoraku, Aizen and Toshiro inside of his soul now, Ichigo was having trouble here. Beforehand, he fought Kenpachi not with skill, but on pure instinct. Matching his savagery with the crazy captains, and he had the energy output to match Kenpachi before. Now, on the other hand, Ichigo was nowhere near the reigai's level. If this continued, then Ichigo would have to resort to using Bankai, and quite frankly, he had no idea what exactly that would do to his body. He had only used his new spirit's Shikai beforehand, but he had no idea just what would happen when he went Bankai with any of them.

He was broken from his musing when he felt the large hand of the reigai grab at his face and slam him down to the ground. Blue Kenpachi went for a stab to Ichigo's eye, but said teen managed to slip away from his grasp and fire off a powerful kido at the fake. This sent Blue Kenpachi soring, but the reigai caught himself and rushed right back towards the orange haired teen once more.

 _"I'm gonna need your help Kyoka."_ Ichigo said to himself and the spirit.

 _"Good."_ Kyoka spoke up. _"Since you're no match for him like before, you need to fight smarter."_

 _"Any ideas?"_ Ichigo asked as he dodged another attack from the reigai and went for a slash of his own.

 _"I don't know if this will even work or not,"_ Kyoka started with a hint of nervousness in her voice, _"but you need to see if you can grab hold of his zanpakuto like you did the others."_

Ichigo, detecting the nervousness in her tone, asked _"Why don't I like this idea?"_ He went for another slash, only for Kenpachi to bat it away and kick him in the stomach.

 _"Because I'm not seeing any other way you're going to be able to actually grab onto his blade."_ She answered him.

 _"What if you freeze him?"_ Hyorinmaru spoke up.

 _"Wouldn't work."_ Katen spoke up as she smacked him on the back of the head. _"I'd suggest maybe using Kyoka's abilities, but knowing Kenpachi, he'd probably just flare up his energy and make it difficult to get near him."_

Just as Ichigo stood up after leaping away from the reigai, he had an idea. "This might be insane and really backfire, but it just might work."

Before Kyoka, Katen Kyokotsu or Hyorinmaru could protest since they saw the thought flash across his mind, Ichigo rushed the reigai. Blue Kenpachi rushed towards Ichigo as well and the two clashed once more. They broke away and Blue Kenpachi went for a lunge, attempting to impale Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo took a deep breathe beforehand and moved just enough so that the blade would stab him in the side. The same side the original Kenpachi stabbed him in their first fight. Ichigo winced in pain, spat out blood and gritted his teeth as the blade was deep in his side. Blue Kenpachi grinned from ear to ear, but that all changed once Ichigo smirked to him.

"Gotcha." Ichigo grabbed at the blade with a free hand and was suddenly, he was once again encased in energy, but this time it was a yellow energy. Ichigo once again found himself within his inner world and noticed that there were several new skyscrapers forming out of the yellow energy. He looked around some more until he saw what looked like a little girl with pink hair. Ichigo immediately recognized this being and went wide eyed and mouth agape. "Yachiru?"

'Yachiru' smiled at him before pulling out Kenpachi's blade and pointing it right at Ichigo's face. "My name isn't Yachiru." She started in a dark like tone. "My name is what that idiotic brute never bothered learning. Mu name, is-"

Ichigo cut her off as he suddenly felt it, the connection like all his other spirits. "Nozarashi."

The sharp pain came back once more and hit the two of them in the process. Unlike the other times he had done this though, the spirit changed. She grew taller, almost as tall as Kyoka, and developed and curvy like Katen. Her pink hair changed to a long, spiky hot pink color that went to her back, and her eyes changed to yellow. She looked at Ichigo just as he did to her when the pain subsided and bowed slightly.

"It's about time someone knew my name." She spoke with a grin. "Now lets see how well you do with me."

Back to reality, Blue Kenpachi backed away with his blade no longer covered in blood from the energy and went wide eyed. He felt as if something he didn't know had been taken from him, but he didn't know what.

The yellow energy encasing Ichigo broke apart and Ichigo was in a sitting position with Nozarashi resting on his shoulder in its sealed state. He had on the same attire, but now the coat had a yellow tint to it and no longer had any sleeves, showing off Ichigo's muscular arms. Ichigo stood up and took the blade off of his shoulder to look at the fake of Kenpachi. He grinned wildly before holding the blade away from him for a moment. Both Rangiku, who was shocked at first to see Ichigo stabbed then dumbfounded when she saw his new look, and Blue Kenpachi went wide eyed at what the strawberry said next.

"Drink, Nozarashi."

Suddenly, a large amount of yellow spirit energy swirled around Ichigo and then skyrocketed into the air. Both Rangiku and Blue Kenpachi looked on in stunned amazement as the energy dissipated and revealed Ichigo holding a massive cleaver ten times larger than his original zanpakuto on his shoulder. He looked at the shocked reigai and grinned some more before moving too fast for someone carrying something so large. Blue Kenpachi had no time to respond before Ichigo cut through him cleanly.

"Heh." Blue Kenpachi spoke up a bit with a smirk. "So that's what its mane is, huh?" And just like that, he turned into dust like the others and cracked in his pill form.

Ichigo quickly reverted back to Nozarashi's sealed form and looked toward Rangiku. She was still staring at him, mouth completely agape, and he chuckled at her for a bit. When he stopped, he made his way over to her and planted a passionate kiss onto her lips, breaking her of her trance.

When they parted, Ichigo smiled to her and she smiled back. "So, what were you going to tell me before we were so rudely interrupted, Rangiku?" He asked her.

Rangiku looked away for a moment before turning back to him and sighing. "Kageroza announced to the Seireitei that you were dead, Ichigo." She said to him with a tear in her eye.

He tilted her head up and wiped said tear away. "I'm right here." He said to her. "I'm not going anywhere, and besides, I still have to take my girls out to dinner after all of this is done."

Rangiku smiled at him and kissed those lips of his once more. He returned it and wrapped his arms around her waist. When they parted, Rangiku smiled to him. "The girls are gonna be so happy to see after all this time."

Ichigo raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Rangiku sighed and looked into his eyes once again. "Ichigo, when Kageroza announced your death, that was two weeks ago."

Ichigo looked at her with confusion on his face and his mouth agape this time. "Huh?"

* * *

 **Yep, Nozarashi was Yachiru, at least in this story. _(I honestly have no clue what's what with Kenpachi's zanpakuto. All I know is its name and look. I made up the release, but if he actually has one and someone knows, please tell me.)_**

 **Never mind** **. Thanks for telling me guys.**

 **Anyway, what did ya'll think of this?**

 **I'm wondering which zanpakuto I should have Ichigo absorb into his soul next. Which do ya'll think out of these options I'm thinking of right now:**

 _ **Sode no Shirayuki**_

 _ **Zabimaru**_

 _ **Suzumebachi**_

 _ **Benihime**_

 _ **or Kazeshini**_

 **Leave your response and I'll see what I can do, or if you have a suggestion, then feel free to share it with me.**

 **Hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy this story, ya'll stay awesome out there, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	12. In the knick of time

**Chapter 12: In the knick of time**

* * *

"Two weeks?" Ichigo looked at Rangiku with wide eyes. "You're telling me I've been gone for two whole weeks?"

Rangiku nodded to him. "When Kageroza attacked, he did so solely to get rid of you Ichigo." She held her head down as she continued. "When he told us that, we were all devastated. None of us wanted to believe that bastard, but as the days kept going and you were still gone, we all thought the worst had actually happened. to you."

Ichigo hugged her and held onto her gently. She hugged him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. It seems that wherever he was in the Dangai altered time. Like when he trained the learned the Final Getsuga Tenshou. It all made sense to him how he spent such a short time there and so much time passed by here, but it didn't explain who the hell was that guy that pulled him out. Another question for another time as the two's show of affection was interrupted by an explosion off in the distance.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked her as he now only realized that multiple spirit energies were fighting one another.

"Kageroza launched his attack almost an hour ago." Rangiku answered as she let go of Ichigo. "He's searching for something, but we don't know what. He has Nozomi too."

"Why does he want her so badly?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop him." Rangiku tried to move, but her body was still too injured from her fight with Blue Kenpachi. Ichigo stopped her and picked her up bridal style, causing her to blush heavily at this. "I-I-Ichigo? What are you-"

"Rangiku, you're too hurt right now." Ichigo started as he carried over to the unconscious Ikkaku and Yumichika. He placed a healing kido on them and gave Rangiku another passionate kiss. "This will take a bit to heal you guys."

"Ichigo." Rangiku started with a heavy look in her eyes. "Just be careful." She knew that he was all about protecting people, especially his girls. Nothing was gonna stop him from doing what he did best, and she knew it.

Ichigo smiled at her and nodded before leaving in a burst of shunpo, ready to take the fight to Kageroza and all of these fakes.

 _ **Seireitei, Senkaimon gate**_

Right now, things weren't going so well for the soul reapers. The fakes had launched many numerous attacks on the Seireitei to thin out the herd as Kageroza would put it. The reigai were doing a number on the soul society, especially after the failed attempt to take out Kageroza's base of operations. It ended with most of the captains being defeated and presumed dead, leaving the lieutenants to deal with them.

Right now though, Kisuke Urahara was in a very interesting yet horrible predicament. He was facing himself and a Blue Rukia Kuchiki. Now the former captain of squad 12 knew that facing himself would be difficult, but with the inclusion of Rukia and her long range keeping him on his toes, he was having a very difficult time with this battle. Kisuke stared his doppelganger down with a stern look while also glancing over to Blue Rukia standing next to him.

"My my." Blue Kisuke started while tipping his hat up and smiling. "What's that look for I wonder? Trying to think your way out of this I see."

"Yeah." Kisuke started as he stood up from his kneeling position. "You could say that."

"Well it's not like it matters right now." Blue Rukia started with a smirk. "You have to know that you can't defeat the both of us in your current state, Kisuke."

 _'She's right about that.'_ Kisuke thought to himself as he scowled at the two. _'A frontal assault is suicide, especially if I get too caught up in facing my reigai. The Rukia copy will catch me off guard and leave me wide open for a deathblow.'_ Kisuke sighed. _'I might have no choice but to use Bankai, but that's null and void because then he'll just use it as well. Damn.'_

Blue Kisuke decided to make his move and rushed over. Kisuke didn't have much time to think as Blue Kisuke started to unleash a furious attack onto him. Right when Kisuke got his bearings though, Blue Rukia would launch an attack from her zanpakuto to grab his attention for a brief moment, leaving him open to an attack from his fake. Blue Kisuke landed a slash on the original only for him to explode like a balloon. Blue Kisuke smirked as he knew his original still had tricks up his sleeve. Kisuke flashed behind his double and went for a slash, but was caught off guard by Blue Rukia's frost attack. Thinking quickly, Kisuke used his last portable gigai to avoid the attack and retreated behind the Senkaimon gate.

He panted heavily as that was too close for comfort. As powerful as he was, he knew that this was a brilliant tactic against him. He had prepared for a fight with himself and set up a contingency in having Kon come into the mix later on, but with the fake Rukia here, that threw an entire monkey wrench into his contingency. Now was just a battle of attrition on his part, and he wasn't doing so well.

 _'Ichigo.'_ His mind wandered to the day he had to tell the horrible news to everyone.

True, Kageroza already told everyone that he had Ichigo killed, but Kisuke spent an entire week searching for his energy signature in hopes of proving him wrong. When he came to the same conclusion as what Kageroza spoke of, his heart sank. It was nothing compared to when he had to tell the girls that the mad man was right and Ichigo was gone. They were all heartbroken at this news and Kisuke felt terrible for being the one to tell them.

 _'Ichigo, if you were still here, I would tell you that I'm sorry.'_ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath and stepped out of from the Senkaimon and stood his ground.

"Ohoho." Blue Kisuke spoke up as he saw the hardened look in his originals eyes. "So you've decided now is the time to bust out the good ole' Bankai, eh?" The fake tilted his hat down and held his own zanpakuto out. "You should know that I'll just use mine as well, just to be fair."

Kisuke didn't say anything as he knew this would be a horrible idea, but what other choice did he have in this situation. He held his blade out and started to gather his spirit energy. The reigai did the same. The two stared each other down intently, Kisuke with the intent to win, Blue Kisuke with the intent to kill. But that was when Kisuke noticed something very crucial to this battle.

Where did Rukia's reigai go?

His answer came as he felt the air around his feet freeze. He looked down and noticed that he was in Blue Rukia's Some no mai, Tsukishiro. He was about to break the ice around his ankles only to feel the reiatsu of his double flare for a moment. He looked up with wide eyes as an arch of red energy came flying towards him at breakneck speeds. He had no time to react as he simply brought his blade up to protect himself from the attack as best as he could.

'Ichigo.' Kisuke thought to himself as he closed his eyes. 'It seems I might just join you and say the words myself.'

As he stood there with the ice ready to flare up to encase him and the energy ready to destroy him, a familiar voice cut through the air like a shock.

"DRINK, NOZARISHI!"

Kisuke snapped his eyes open quickly to see the largest cleaver he had ever seen in his life land right in front of him, kicking up dust in the process. The cleaver stopped the beam dead in its tracks and shattered the ice on the ground. The three looked on as they had never seen anything like this before, but that all paled in comparison to what they saw and heard next.

"So Kisuke." The familiar voice broke the silence as the intense reiatsu blew the dust away from the area, revealing the long since dead Ichigo Kurosaki standing tall on the edge of the blade. Kisuke looked up with a mixture of shock and joy at seeing his friend alive and well, and with another new zanpakuto from the looks of it.

"Ichigo." Kisuke spoke out.

Ichigo grinned to him. "Ya miss me?"

"How?" Blue Rukia started as she looked on at seeing her originals boyfriend standing there, alive and well. "Kageroza killed you!" She shouted out, her eyes flaring the blue electricity.

"Didn't take I suppose." Ichigo started as he grabbed at the handle of Nozarashi and pulled up. The large blade came out of the ground and Ichigo landed in front of his former teacher. He resealed Nozarashi since he didn't want to overdue it for now, especially with her crazy weight to her released state. "So, what did I miss?" He asked as he placed the blade onto his shoulder.

Kisuke got a real good look at the zanpakuto and recognized it immediately, same with the two fakes. "Ichigo, is that whose I think is?"

Ichigo gave a grin to the man as he turned to the fake of his teacher. "Yep. It is."

All three gasped as this changes everything. Blue Rukia grew fearful as she knew that now they were at an even bigger disadvantage with Ichigo here with this manic power to him. Blue Kisuke was gritting his teeth as he knew that this was now going to be an impossible win. Kisuke simply sighed as he was relieved that Ichigo hadn't lost his touch, literally and figuratively. It was still unknown to him how Ichigo had the ability to take a persons zanpakuto spirit, but maybe they could use this to their advantage.

Kisuke went over to Ichigo and stood back to back with him. "Listen Ichigo." He started in a whisper. "Since you can still steal others zanpakuto spirits, use that on these two."

Ichigo didn't answer at first and instead gave a light chuckle. "That's the plan."

With that, Ichigo disappeared from sight, surprising them all at how fast he had gotten and appeared right behind Blue Rukia. She turned quickly once she felt the chill down her neck and turned quickly to strike at him, but her blade simply bounced off his skin. She went wide eyed as he grinned again and grabbed at her blade. He was suddenly wrapped in snow and ice and once again brought back to his mindscape. He looked around and saw the light blue, almost white skyscrapers being formed. He smiled as he leapt towards them and saw the form of Rukia's zanpakuto spirit standing there in her kimono. She looked at him with a hard scowl and charged towards him.

"Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo spoke in a calmed tone as the two felt that painful sting in their heads.

Shirayuki stopped dead in her tracks as she grabbed at her head for a moment. Ichigo did the same as he was flooded with flashes of Rukia was running through a few streets along with Yoruichi and Orihime. The pain went away and Ichigo opened his eyes as he looked to Shirayuki. She bowed to him and he to her as he got ready to end this quickly to get to his girls.

Once he exited his mindscape and the ice and snow broke apart, Ichigo stood with little trouble with the released form of Sode no Shirayuki in hand and not much difference in his appearance. Well, almost no difference as now there was now a bracelet made out of ice on his left wrist. He looked to it and saw that it had an intricate design of a flower etched onto it and a small tassel of a rabbit hanging off of it. Ichigo smiled as he remembered how much she loves Chappy. His smile turned to a hard scowl though when he saw the fake of one of his girls standing there, shaking.

"After I'm done with you two," Ichigo started as the area started become covered in ice and snow started to fall, causing the three to look around in absolute shock. "I'm gonna take down Kageroza for what he has done."

Without a moments hesitation, Ichigo fired off a Hakuren, without having to set it up like Rukia does, right into Blue Rukia's face. She was covered head to toe in ice and shattered under the pressure Ichigo was producing right now. Both Kisuke and Blue Kisuke looked on in shock as Ichigo looked to them and smirked before disappearing once more. Blue Kisuke knew exactly what was going to happen as he went wide eyed and turned just in time to block Ichigo's strike with his blade, though the force and strength he was producing was above anything Kisuke had ever felt. Ichigo pushed him back with intense force and he skidded to a stop.

"My my Ichigo," Blue Kisuke started only to be cut off by a beam of red energy coming at him from his left. He used Benihime to summon a red shield and blocked the attack, only to feel the strike hit him from the other side. "What?"

He looked over to see Kisuke standing there where he was before, behind the fake and not to the side. Blue Kisuke looked in front of him and saw the one that he thought he blocked shatter into glass. That's when it hit him, Ichigo still had Kyoka Suigetsu.

Right as that revelation hit him, he felt his body freeze at an alarming rate. He looked down and saw that he was standing in ice as it made its way up his body. The last thought he had before being taken was really simple.

'Guess I lose.'

Blue Kisuke's body was encased in Ice except for his sword. Ichigo made his way to him and grabbed the blade with his free hand. He was encased in a vibrant red energy and once again brought back to his mindscape. He looked around and saw vibrant red skyscrapers forming. Using shunpo, Ichigo flashed over to see a woman that looked like a doll standing there. She looked at him with lifeless red eyes that complemented her dark red dress that hugged her body tightly and went to her ankles. Ichigo was taken aback a bit before he said her name.

"Benihime." Like with all the others, they both received a strong pain in their heads for a brief moment before looking at each other. Benihime bowed to him and Ichigo to her.

He was about to make his way out of his mindscape when he saw Shirayuki standing on one of her skyscrapers looking out into the distance. He flashed over to her and looked out to see what she was seeing. Ichigo went wide eyed when he saw Rukia facing down a reigai of her brother Byakuya and her friend Renji. She was flanked by Yoruichi and Orihime, but thy all looked worse for ware.

"Rukia." Ichigo started. "Orihime. Yoruichi."

Almost as if answering his unspoken question, Shirayuki spoke to him in a quick and worried tone. "This is all happening in real time Ichigo."

"How?" He asked her as he alternated between looking to her and looking to his girls fighting the two fakes.

"Rukia is connected to you since she gave you her power back then!" Shirayuki explained briefly and frantically. "Now's not the time to ask questions! Go! Save them Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded as he exited his mindscape and was no longer encased in the energy. He was now holding Benihime and now had red stitches all over his arms. Ichigo paid them no attention as he was about to tear his way to his girls only to be stopped by Kisuke.

"Wait, Ichigo." He started, getting the teens attention. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get to Rukia!" He shouted. "She's in danger and so is Yoruichi and Orihime!"

Kisuke went wide eyed as he was relieved his best friend was alive. He nodded to Ichigo and said teen took off in a huge burst of shunpo. He didn't know why but he already knew exactly where his girls were, and he knew after all of this was over, he would treat them all out to a very nice lunch afterwards.

* * *

 **It was really split between both Benihime and Sode no Shirayuki, so I decided to put both in. I also really liked the idea that _Zansuga S_ suggested with Shirayuki. You're awesome dude.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will have some more action to it. Maybe Ichigo getting another new zanpakuto. Who knows.**

 **Also, I'm planning on posting my second Naruto fic at some point this week. I was asked awhile ago by many people if I would write another one since White Fox was so popular, so I'm here to say that I will be writing a new one. Hope ya'll enjoy it when I finally post it.**

 **Till then, stay awesome out there, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
